Conquest
by Deathwish911
Summary: This is a rewrite of Instincts, there was a bug when it came to Chapter 8, I wasn't seeing any of the reviews. Rated [M] for [V]iolence and [L]anguage and future situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The cane came down again on the seven year olds back leaving a massive welt. The child screamed out in pain and the balding man with glasses hit him harder.

"Boys _don't_ cry. You will not be weak." The man brought the cane down again on the crying child. The mark on his back started to bleed and the old man sneered. "You worthless good for nothing wretch, you should've died to."

"I-I'm sorr-" The old man brought the cane down again. A new bleeding mark on the child's back appeared.

"That brother of mine and his cow were weak, you will _not_ be weak."

The old man kicked the child in the stomach, causing him to double over coughing and weeping.

"Worthless excuse for a boy…" The old man left the bleeding child on the floor.

Slowly the child ripped up his dirty shirt and bandaged his wounds.

"I-I'm s-sorry...uncle…" The child cried his eyes out. ' _Someone...save me…_ '

' _ **Child...I am here.**_ ' The deep rumbling voice came from his mind.

"W-Who are y-you?" The child had awe in his voice.

' _ **Look within child, and you will find me.**_ ' The deep voice almost sounded caring.

The child did as he was told and closed his eyes.

In the bleak mindscape that was a dead forest, he saw a big red dragon laying there.

' _ **Come closer child, I won't hurt you.**_ ' The dragon laid his head on the ground in the mindscape.

The child slowly approached in fear, ready to bolt if a wrong move was made.

"W-Who are you?" The child's fearful eyes took in the massive head as the reptilian eyes gave a glare.

' _ **I am the one that gave you a gift. I will teach you to use it.**_ ' The dragon looked to the child and an amazing thing happened. A small red disc with a green gem appeared on the back of the child's left hand.

"What's this?"

' _ **It's what's called a sacred gear. It will grant you the power to defend yourself.**_ '

"B-But...why me? I'm weak and worth-"

' _ **You're**_ **not** _**worthless child. Your hope is almost gone and I can't allow that. I can't stand by anymore and let that**_ **man** _**do this to you. Get up and exercise your body when he isn't around. In here I will train you in magic.**_ ' The dragon slowly got up and put his snout close to the terrified boy.

"B-But why come out _now_?!" The child screamed at the dragon, fear still in his eyes.

' _ **Because, if you lose hope, then you lose out on**_ **everything** _ **. And if the great enemy attacked and killed you, the fight wouldn't be fair fight. Now imagine all of your energy as a ball.**_ ' The boy did as he was told.

' _ **Now take that energy and do something with it.**_ ' The boy looked confused.

"Like what?"

' _ **What do you wish for?**_ '

"I-I don't know…" The child looked down.

' _ **Imagine that energy as a single element, what would the element be?**_ '

"D-Dragon fire?" The child looked timidly at the reptilian teacher.

' _ **Good, now**_ **do** _**it.**_ ' The statement hung in the air and the child concentrated.

' _ **That's it, concentrate more.**_ ' The ball the child held started to glow red before bursting into flames.

' _ **Your magic can take the form of any element. Fire is natural to a dragon; but if you needed a shield, earth is better. Now try this in your room.**_ ' The dragon looked away.

"H-Hai…"

The boy opened his eyes and concentrated hard. Like what happened in his mindscape, a ball of fire appeared in his hands.

' _ **See child? Would a useless good for nothing be able to**_ **do** _**this? You can be more than that man is trying to get you to become. There is so much more you can be. Now throw it at something.**_ ' The voice instructed.

The child saw one of his uncle's beer cans lying around and threw the ball of fire. The can melted to slab on the wood floor leaving a burn mark.

' _ **Now summon another ball of energy to freeze that puddle.**_ ' The deep voice instructed.

The ball the child summoned was smaller but it was _cold_. He threw the ball and partially froze the puddle of aluminum.

' _ **All I want you to do is practice summoning that ball of energy. Do it five times a day. Now to train your body.**_ ' The dragon's voice instructed.

"H-Hai."

 **xXx**

 **7 years later**

A boy that looked around fourteen got out of a cab. His chestnut hair and brown eyes looked well, but a burn scar on his cheek said he already had a hard life. ' _I really don't want to do this, that_ _ **bastard**_ _knew what this would do._ ' Only the eye twitch that was on his face betrayed the inner turmoil that was raging inside.

' _ **Calm yourself Issei-kun, at least he isn't here to beat you.**_ ' The deep voice rumbled.

' _Thank you for all you've done for me. But this place...I haven't been here since I was five…_ '

' _ **Remember what I've kept saying, it's all a test of inner strength. You'll never be a victim again, not with what I taught you. You've come this far on your own two legs. You can go further.**_ ' The deep voice had a caring tone in it.

' _I just wish Akeno was here...she would've loved this house._ '

' _ **Make some new memories here; who knows, you might find someone to share the house with. Now, get on to the front door, prove that**_ **bastard** _**wrong, and move forward with your life.**_ '

Issei walked to the front door and opened it. The smell of dust and stale air greeted him, everything was as it was when he left. Pictures on the wall from when he was a baby with his parents, a few other family photos, and no dust covers. Some of the pictures had some mold on them so he grabbed a trash bag and started throwing anything bad away.

' _I remember this trip...we went to Okinawa…_ '

' _ **That was before-**_ '

' _The robbery…_ '

The boy felt angry as he threw the photo.

' _If only…_ ' The sound of shattering glass filled the room.

' _ **Now another mess to clean up. If your uncle never took care of the place, I suggest take-out for dinner. Be sure to wear something when cleaning out the fridge.**_ '

' _No shit._ '

' _ **Now is**_ **not** _**the time to be angry. Never think about 'what if's', instead think about 'what could be.'**_ '

' _You're right...I start school tomorrow, I'd rather start it on a_ good _note._ '

' _ **Now remember your practices, and in here you can practice all you want. Remember your shinai and your gi.**_ '

' _Yes_ dad…'

Issei picked up the phone, when he heard no dial tone he sighed and pulled out his new pre-paid cell.

' _This is going to be a_ long _night._ '

 **xXx**

The girl looked out the window, her crimson hair flowing in the breeze. Her blue eyes stared out as if captivated by a far off event.

"Rias, you should see the new transfers, one has an interesting aura on him." A girl with flowing black hair tied in a yellow ribbon sat some tea down.

"Really?" Rias turned her head to the side.

"Yeah, the kendo club gave him the usual welcoming, he beat all of them."

"Even Katase and Murayama?" Her sapphire eyes held surprise.

"Those two were the _first_ ones." The black haired girls tone held a playfulness.

"I may have to meet him then."

"Thinking about a new knight?"

"Maybe...depends on how powerful he is."

"I also have some _bad_ news...Ravel Phoenix skipped a grade, she'll be going here this year as well."

"Riser will probably use her to spy on _me_ , that prick…"

"...She is in the transfers class."

"...I see...we'll see what happens then."

"Home room is about to start…"

"Fine. Akeno, let's go." ' _I wonder who the new transfer is…_ '

 **xXx**

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in the front of the room and smiled a small smile. She wore the standard school uniform for the girls of Kuoh Academy.

"I am Ravel Underwood, pleased to make your acquaintance."

The male that stood next to her wore the standard male school uniform for Kuoh Academy. His chestnut hair and brown eyes looked at the class.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei." He just stood there and waited.

"Are you going to tell is more about yourself?" The teacher looked expectantly at him.

"I'm waiting for questions." His blase tone was heard.

"Where did you get that scar?" A girl in the front row asked.

"None of your damn business." The dead look in his eyes affected all but one student.

"Hey now! No need to be mean! Apologise now." The teacher looked crossly at him.

He turned the dead look into the teacher, it made his skin crawl.

"I'm sorry." With that he took a seat in the back, not even waiting for a reply.

The young blonde took the seat next to him.

"If it has something to do with family, I understand." She pushed up her sleeve to show him a similar mark on her shoulder.

The hate in his eyes softened. "...What happened?"

"I didn't do as my brother said...so he burned me." She had a normal tone in her voice, but the pain was in her eyes.

"I see...I wasn't fast enough...so my Uncle did it." The tone he had held sadness. She timidly reached out and held his sleeve.

"If you want to talk, I'll listen."

"Same to you."

"Man, looks like _those_ two have a connection...bow chicka wow-" The bald male that was next to Issei didn't have a chance to finish the statement, everyone saw Issei hit him hard, the bald kid's nose obviously broken.

"You take him to the nurse, and you Hyoudou, go see the Headmaster."

"Man, what's your problem?"

"Anyone that assumes something like that _will_ be hit." The threat hung in the air as Issei got up.

Ravel got up as well. "I'll go as well and tell the Headmaster what happened."

"Fine, fine…" The teacher waved them from the room.

As the boy with glasses lead the bald one to the nurse's office, the girl and the boy went to an opulent office that had deep red carpet and drapes. A man that appeared in his thirties sat behind a mahogany desk that looked like it was carved from one piece of wood. His dull red hair matched his bright red eyes. He looked up from a book and motioned for them to take a seat.

"Not even twentyfour hours and you're in here. What happened?" He gave an expectant look.

"A classmate made a rude statement and he was hit for it." Ravel told the truth with sincerity in her eyes.

"I see...well, make sure to keep your impulses to a nonviolent nature. I would hate to expel you over a misunderstanding. Back to class." He smiled at the students stupefied looks. "You defended her honor, I like that. Now seriously, out of my office."

"Hai Gremory-sama." The students left stunned.

He picked up his book again and replayed the scene. ' _He_ _ **hit**_ _a fellow man for making that kind of comment about a young girl...I'll have to find out all I can about him. He may even give Riser a run for his money...That aura of his though...Seems like he's something else as well. He isn't a fallen, I_ _ **know**_ _that stench anywhere. And he isn't from heaven, I can feel the pain he is in...and he isn't a believer. No, he's something else._ '

A knock at the door got his attention. "Come in."

"Gremory-sama, where's the troublemaker?" A short girl with glasses and a no nonsense attitude came into the rich office.

"I decided to let him off, he did defend Ravel Phoenix's honor."

"I _know_ you don't care about that. If you let the worm get away with it, he may do something worse." The girl glared at the headmaster.

"I promise the next time he comes to my office, you can be the one he talks to. Now I'm at a good part of this book, you need to get back to your duties." He waved the girl out. She bowed and left, the look of barely controlled anger in her features.

He turned the page and watched Issei and Ravel walk back to class. ' _This will be_ _ **interesting**_ …'

The blonde haired girl walked in silence next to Issei, sneaking glances at him as he walked. He turned a corner and tripped on a stair leading down. He fell down the stairway, on the way down his shirt got caught and was ripped off revealing the scars on his back. Ravel rushed down and once she got close to him she saw them.

"Did these all…" She traced a scar lightly with her finger.

"Yes." The dead look in his eyes told her everything.

"Let's get you a new shirt. Then back to class." She helped him up and they went the rest of the way down, stopping by the gym for a white t-shirt to wear to class and to throw the old one out.

When they got there the teacher looked surprised.

"A-And now onto the story on page forty five. Issei-kun, please read it."

 **xXx**

Issei put his shoes on and picked up his bag. ' _Goddamn fucking asshole!_ '

' _ **Issei-kun. Relax. Breathe. You just made a**_ **friend** _**today, don't let your anger take that away from you. If you do then you are your own worst enemy.**_ ' The dragon's voice was as soothing as it could get.

' _That teacher has it in for me I swear!_ '

' _ **You did break that kids nose, not that he wasn't asking for it, but still…**_ '

' _He should've watched his mouth._ '

' _ **We have company.**_ '

"I-Issei-kun, do you mind if I walk with you?" Ravel looked at him innocently.

"S-Sure."

The walk home was silent, the girl trying to think up a way to strike up a conversation. When he was close to his house he looked at the home with sad eyes.

"I'll walk you home first…" They bypassed his empty house, even she could feel his pain with the way his eyes were screaming.

"Ok." She lead him to a gate where the nameplate said _Hiraga_.

"See you tomorrow." She waved at him as he walked back to his house. He opened the door, the echo really hitting him.

' _ **At least the place is cleaner and now you have the basics. Even some food. Now put up a barrier to do your other homework.**_ ' The dragon instructed.

Issei concentrated and a red scale-mail gauntlet appeared on his left forearm with two green gems that glowed and two yellow spikes.

' _ **Earth.**_ ' The boy summoned a huge stone from the backyard like it was a wall.

' _ **Fire.**_ ' The stone was now engulfed in flames so hot it seemed as if the sun was in his backyard.

' _ **Wind.**_ ' Now a fiery tornado seemed to be going around his backyard.

' _ **Water.**_ ' The flames were doused and water was flung everywhere, soaking him through his clothes.

' _ **Clean up.**_ ' Issei looked calm as the stone went back into the ground and the backyard was made to look like nothing ever happened. The boy started doing some practices with his Shinai.

"And to think...this is the first day." He brought the shinai down.

' _ **Agreed.**_ '

 **xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The old man sat in his chair with a copper can in his left hand. The tv was going with the football game, Japan was losing to England.

"Pass the ball motherfucker...PASS THE FUCKING BALL! MORONS!" He threw the can at the tv, the contents spilling all over the floor.

"Get me a brew runt!" The elder yelled over the noise of the game. "And clean up the fucking mess."

An eight year old walked out with another copper can and a towel.

"Get out of the fucking way weakling." The old man threw a book hitting the boy squarely in the spine, a shriek of pain came from the boy as a massive play had Japan score.

"YES!"

The eight year old child whimpered as he slowly got up, once again blocking the tv. "Get the fuck out of the way!"

The elder got up and pulled the child out of the way of the tv and threw him to the door. "Go and do something useful!"

The child hit the door and bounced off, hitting the wood burning stove on the left side of his face. The third degree burn formed as he slid off the cast iron stove and rolled to his right side.

' _ **That**_ **MONSTER!'** The dragon was furious.

The elder cheered as If he was in the stadium.

The child got up slowly, pain showing in his features, but no sounds came from him. He covered his left hand as he left the house, stumbling into the woods out back. The eight year old fell, his head landing in a stream. Painfully he pulled his head from the water so he could breath. A girl stepped from around a tree with black hair and purple eyes. As soon as she saw the wounded boy she ran to him. She then started putting the cool water on his burn, holding him gently.

' _Mom should see him._ '

Another figure masked in shadow appeared and looked at her.

"Is he injured?" The deep voice held concern.

"Yes dad...he's burned on his face." The nine year old looked to her father.

The man picked them both up and ebony wings came from his back. In seconds they ascended, flying fast to a home on the other edge of the forest. When they landed a woman came out wearing a deep purple kimono and a red obi. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail by a yellow ribbon. Her concerned blue eyes viewed the male child in the man's arms.

"Shuri, get the burn ointment. Akeno, stay with him." The man's wings folded and disappeared as he sat the boy down.

As he stripped the boy down his expression got more grim. ' _Whoever gave him these will_ _ **pay**_ _._ '

The man and the girl saw the scars that crisscrossed the boy's body.

"Daddy...these are like yours…" The girl traced a scar that started from his shoulder and ended at the small of his back, when her finger stopped the boy hissed in pain.

Now there was murder in the man's eyes.

"He will stay here till he is better." The little girl missed the anger in her father's voice.

"What about after that?" Akeno looked to her father.

"...I can't promise anything." The man left the girl as he went into another room.

"Azazel, I need-" The door closed and the girl held the boy's hand.

"Mommy will take good care of you."

"As will you." Shuri came back in with a wash basin and some ointment.

Akeno laughed and helped her mom clean up their new guest.

' _These are cane marks...and these came from handcuffs, this...he was lucky to survive this...and these marks…_ '

"Akeno, you need to show him some _joy_. I bet he will smile of you give him a reason to." Shuri smiled to her daughter. The boy was now asleep and the girl cleared away some of his hair.

They dressed him in a simple white kimono and Shuri carried him to another spare room.

"Akeno, when he wakes up, feed him. He looks like he could use it." The woman left the girl and the boy alone.

The nine year old Akeno kissed him on his forehead. "Sleep well."

 **xXx**

 **7 years later…**

Issei got up to a pounding on his front door. He slowly pulled on a shirt and left his room for the front door. ' _Why does she do this?_ '

' _ **Maybe she cares for you?**_ '

' _Right...I'll file that in the_ unlikely _category…_ '

' _ **Why else would she be over every morning to make sure your up and ready?**_ '

' _It could be for the bento I make for her._ '

"Open up sleepy head!" Her voice came from the door.

' _ **And that says otherwise.**_ ' The dragon had a playful tone in his deep voice.

"Yeah, yeah…" He opened the door and there stood a familiar blonde hair and blue eyed girl in the female Kuoh Academy school uniform. "Ravel-"

"I made _you_ a bento today. Now hurry up and eat some breakfast, or you'll be late for kendo." She pushed him to the kitchen and sat him down and began making breakfast for him. "I swear...for the first six months you were up before me and now _I_ have to get you up."

"I guess I just tune out the alarm clock…"

' _ **Ha!**_ ' The dragon laughed in Issei's head.

"And be sure to get into the shower as quickly as possible."

"Yes _mom_."

"Don't get that tone with me. I just don't want you in trouble again." She pointed the spatula at him.

"You know they say we're going out." He looked away.

"Let them." She smiled as she flipped the egg over.

He looked in awe to her.

"B-But-" He was tongue tied.

The dragon on the inside was rolling around on the ground laughing of a half-dead forest of a mindscape.

With the breakfast done she put the bacon and eggs along with some miso soup in front of him.

"Eat."

He did as he was told and ate. ' _Why?_ '

' _ **Why what?**_ '

' _Why...me?_ '

' _ **You two have a similar history, it's my guess.**_ '

"Earth to Issei, are you ok?" Ravel pressed her forehead to his.

"Yeah…" He blushed.

"I was wondering...I asked my parents if I could stay here, they said yes." He choked and looked at her when he could breath again.

"What about the Hiraga's?"

"They don't mind. Besides, you need help anyway around here. Now finish your food and get in the shower."

' _ **She'll make a fine wife for ya.**_ '

' _Shut up!_ ' "Alright, alright…" He finished his food and left for the shower.

As the water cascaded down his body he felt relaxed.

' _ **I've been getting an odd feeling from Ravel, and I'm not talking about the hormones.**_ ' The dragon had a serious tone.

' _What kind of feeling?_ ' He washed his hair.

' _ **The aura of a**_ **devil** _ **...But I've been getting that feeling from a few of your schoolmates as well. The girl with the glasses for one, and another one is the short first year with the white hair.**_ '

' _If you exist, then they could as well. And if she is one, she is one of the nicest ones I've met. That burn was_ real _...and she still covers up when she can, which means it still continues or she has more scars._ ' His thoughts turned dark.

' _ **Sounds like you want to protect her, devil or not...now get out of the shower and get to school, your**_ **wife** _**is waiting on you.**_ '

Issei grunted in displeasure as he rinsed himself and turned off the water.

' _I'm not going to live this down huh?_ '

' _ **What do you think?**_ '

He dressed and found Ravel by the front door.

"About time. Come on." As soon as they were out the door she had a hold of his arm, he held his shinai and his bag in his other hand.

' _How can this day get any worse?_ '

 **xXx**

Katase and Murayama were waiting outside the school gate with their shinai and bags and it looked like they were looking for someone. When they saw Issei and Ravel walk up they smiled.

"Issei! You made it!"

"Thanks to me." Ravel had a haughty air.

"Well thank you! Come on Issei!" Ravel let go of him as he was dragged away by the other two girls.

"Enjoy the bento I made for you!" Ravel called out noticing the envious looks on the other two girls faces.

Ravel went to class as Issei went to the dojo. When he was changed into gi and protective gear, they sat down and waited for the teacher to show up, which wasn't long.

"Hyoudou, Shinra, your up." The teacher sat in the front of the room and waited as the called students went to the center.

They bowed to him, then to each other, then they got into the _ready_ position. Issei waited till she made the first move.

He blocked and counterattacked with a thrust, missing her as she ducked. She grunted and did an overhead swing which he dodged. He thrusted and hit where her heart was on her armor.

' _ **She let you win.**_ '

' _I know. Why is the question though._ '

She took off the gear and she was sweating profusely, Issei felt her forehead and looked to the teacher.

"She needs to go to the nurse." The teacher nodded and he hoisted her up.

"Why fight if you were _sick_!? Do you know how **stupid** that was?" She tried to fight him off but he held firm.

"I can still-"

"End of argument, we are on our way to the nurse." He carried her all the way to the office.

When he got there another familiar female with glasses was there.

He helped the sick girl to a bed then turned to leave.

"Thank you for helping her."

"This was the only time I won a sparring match, so I don't consider it a win. Could you tell her please?" Issei looked to the other girl with glasses.

"I will." She bowed her head.

When Issei was gone did the partition open to reveal a healthy girl.

"I'm sorry Sona, but you don't have enough pieces. He would take up either all of your pawns, or both of any of the others. Or just one queen." The serious look on the green framed glasses girls eyes said it all.

"No use in crying over spilt milk. Tsubaki, do you think he would do well in Gremory's peerage?" Sona looked to her.

"He _knows_ magic. The only piece he could take would be the pawn, and even then he would have to take all eight. He has that much power." Tsubaki looked to her.

"For a human he is _extremely_ gifted. And he is usually around the Phoenix girl anyway. Do you think she taught him or does he have a sacred gear?" Sona looked away in thought.

"I'll look into it." Tsubaki bowed her head.

"I'll see if I can make some trades…" Sona left the girl to get some rest.

 **xXx**

Issei walked into homeroom and sat at his normal place, a brown haired girl with glasses gave him a look and smiled.

"So the knight returns."

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Where's the knuckleheads?" He looked around.

"Off perving somewhere, but I have to ask, is it true you and Ravel are living together?"

"Kiryuu, where did you hear that?" Issei turned an annoyed look to an empty seat next to him.

"Is it?" She gave him the kicked puppy look.

"I'm not saying." He ignored her as she looked shocked.

"I guess I'll have to ask her." She went back to her desk swaying her hips.

"Do what you want."

' _ **I don't sense her presence here, she might've left the grounds.**_ '

' _I'll go and look for her._ '

' _ **Are you concerned for her?**_ '

' _What do you think?_ '

"Tell Mr. Mizu I'm in the bathroom." Issei left the classroom.

"A-All right…." Kiryuu just gave him a weird look.

' _Where do you think she would've gone?_ '

' _ **You're asking me?**_ '

' _You're the only other being I know that knows more about the supernatural than me._ '

' _ **Point. Try her house.**_ '

' _Alright._ '

Issei made sure that he wasn't seen leaving the grounds and made his way to her house. He stood in front of the gate and put his hand on the handle.

' _This is the first time I've been here._ '

' _ **The worst they can tell you is that she isn't home.**_ '

' _Point._ '

He opened the gate only to hear rusted hinges. ' _She dresses so nice...and they have rusted hinges?_ ' He walked up to the front door and knocked, opening the door. ' _Sure...this isn't creepy…_ ' He slowly and silently prowled inside.

' _ **I sense a strong aura in here...be careful.**_ '

"-ou're a pure blooded _devil!_ You're already engaged to the heir of the Astoroth. You will not see that _human_ again. If you go near him, Riser will kill him." He heard a voice belonging to a man in his twenties.

"Please...please don't hurt him…" Issei recognized Ravel's voice and the crying she must've been doing.

 **[** _ **Balance Breaker Scale-mail**_ **]**

The flimsy door turned to splinters as a boy walked in wearing a suit of mostly red and some gold suit of armor with green gems.

"Get away from her asshole." Ravel recognized Issei's voice immediately.

"Stand down wretch-" An armored gauntlet punched the blonde haired and blue eyed man in the gut hard.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]**

Issei followed up with a trip kick and a tail slap.

"Ravel, come with me." She more than happily ran out the door.

The man summoned a ball of fire and threw it at Issei. "No one does that to Riser, NO ONE!"

Issei summoned a ball of ice and frosted the room the man was in and a moment later summoned water that soaked the man and extinguishing the flame.

"Don't follow me."

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]**

The man summoned another ball of flame, only to have Issei take it from him.

"You asked for it!"

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Transfer!**_ **]**

Issei now threw a mixed ball of fire at the man, the swirling energies detonating when it hit the target. And in a small room, the force of the explosion blowing the man and the boy out of the building as well as blowing up the house. Issei landed next to a disheveled looking Ravel, he looked at her and seen more scars on her as well as a fresh bruise.

"You're staying with me. I want to meet your parents." The tone in his voice was pure malice.

"Y-Yes…" He picked her up bridal style and two draconic wings sprouted from the armor and flew off toward his house.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** Ok, to answer some questions, Instincts was originally supposed to be an Issei/Ravel, but I got so off base with it and some did point out how bi-polar he was. I will finish Instincts, but not now.

Ages in chapter 1

Issei: 14

Ravel: 12

Rias: 15


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The eight year old boy awoke to see a girl about his age sleeping next to him. He knew he wasn't in his house, this one was too nice. He looked around and tried to get up, but found his back to still be painful. At the sound of his grunt the door slid open to reveal a man in his mid thirties with black hair and beard. The man's purple eyes looked at the child in a caring light.

"Come child…" As soon as the man stepped forward the boy flinched. "I promise, I won't hurt you…"

The boy stayed as still as he could get, still shivering in fear.

"Shuri, he needs you." The man stepped back and the woman entered. He turned his back and left them. The woman smiled gently as she stayed away from him.

"Are you hungry?"

Slowly the boy nodded.

"You can eat in here if you wish. And if you ever need to talk, I'm here as well as my husband." She got up slowly and left the room.

"Baraqiel, at least we know his abuser is a man." The anger in the woman's voice was thick.

"Yes. And it makes things so much simplier. There are no police reports in the surrounding area of a child matching his description, and nobody from my people know about him. It's as if his abuser is making sure he doesn't exist. I'll do what I can for him. But from what Azazel said, he'll have to go back…" The fury in his voice was laced with sadness.

"Then we offer him safe haven in times of need." The wife smiled to the husband.

"Alright…" The man left and the woman went to the kitchen.

The boy sat next to the door and held his knees, he didn't notice the girl till she was hugging him.

"Mom and Dad will help you." Her voice was soothing and kind.

The boy started to cry hard with her holding him. The woman smiled at her daughter and left the tray of food by the door.

"WHY! Why...me." The girl rubbed circles in his back as he held her fiercely.

"You're safe here. Daddy will protect you."

' _ **Don't tell her about me.**_ '

' _B-But...she's so nice…_ '

' _ **She's a fallen angel...just like her father.**_ '

His crying died down and she enjoyed this feeling. She slowly let go of him and pulled the tray of food into the room.

"Say 'ah'..." He did as he was told and she started to feed him.

"Now don't over feed him." The woman stayed by the door.

This made the girl laugh. ' _This place will heal him...when he's able to go back home…_ '

The man sat by the woman in a nonthreatening manner.

"You need to stay here till your face is healed son." The man said in a very gentle tone.

With the nod from the boy did the Baraqiel give him a piece of paper.

"If you ever need anything, call and I'll be there."

"Ok."

"What's your name?" Akeno took his hand.

"Issei."

Shuri smiled at him and hugged him. "Welcome home."

 **xXx**

 **7 years later.**

The blonde haired girl looked at her new room.

"I know It's not much, but it's better than staying with that _asshole!_ "

"I...I really did ask them...they said yes. They must've told my brother…"

"Contact them...please." Issei calmed down as he left for the living room.

' _ **Skipping school to talk to her parents?**_ '

' _I'm going to ask them how they could've_ _ **allowed**_ _her brother to abuse her.. That begs a question._ '

"Did he do more than hit and burn you?" The gravity of the question hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I-I'm a virgin...if the bride's virtue is taken before the wedding, then she isn't pure enough to be wed." She blushed as she looked away.

"If he would've touched you that way...he would be a dead man walking." The tone in Issei's voice made her gasp, the barely controlled rage directed at her brother was there.

A fiery circle appeared in her hand and her mother's bust appeared.

" _What's wrong Ravel?_ " Her mother had a caring tone.

"I'm Issei Houdou, did you know her brother was _**beating**_ on her?"

" _I never heard of this. And where's the proof?_ "

"Show her." The young man looked to Ravel expectantly.

She nodded and showed her bare back to her mother.

"If you won't do anything about it, I will." The finality in his tone said that he was giving an ultimatum.

" _He said those came from an accident. Anymore?_ " The woman looked at him as he gave a death glare.

"And these burn marks?" His eyes bored into hers.

" _She got into something she shouldn't have. Anything else?_ " Ravel started to cry.

"If he comes here, I'll post his head on a pike in my front yard. When you pull your head out of your ass, lemme know. I want to speak to her father."

" _Listen here I am a-_ "

"I don't care who or what you are, I will talk to him, even if I have to go down there myself and kick down your door." Issei crossed his arms and sent an intimidating look her way.

" _Come._ " She smiled sweetly at him.

"Ravel, let's go to your home." She nodded and did a teleportation circle.

In seconds they were in an richly furnished living room with the woman that was the translucent bust.

"Lord Phoenix will be here shortly, why wouldn't you believe her brother?" She looked to him confused.

"...My uncle did things to me that should _never_ be done to **anyone**. The scar on my face is proof enough." He sat next to Ravel and closed his eyes.

"I see, you're being a concerned friend. She always made up stories-"

"That's what my Uncle said about me." The hate in his voice was thick. The burning hatred in his eyes surprised her.

A blonde haired and blue eyed man in his mid forties walked in looking annoyed. He sat down and looked to Issei.

"Make it quick, I have urgent business to attend to."

"Your daughter has been abused by her brother. Why haven't you done _anything_ about it?"

"Not those stories again...Riser would never do such a thing."

"Look again asshole." Issei stood up and looked hard at the old man. "She is in _fear_ of him. She has marks and scars that don't come from _accidents_." Issei ragefully glares at the older man.

"And who are you to talk to me-"

Issei punched the older man hard in the face. His nose at an off angle.

"Good, you're strong, call Diodora, looks like he has a challenger. What house do you come from?" A maid came in and his nose was healed by phoenix fire.

"House?" Issei now looked confused.

"Oh...you're not a devil? Then what are you?" The older man looked to the confused boy expectantly.

"I'm human, with this." The red gauntlet appeared on his left hand.

The elder male's eyes looked in shock. "Red Dragon Emperor, I welcome you to my home."

The woman lowered her gaze.

"Huh?"

"Your sacred gear." The older man looked to the confused boy.

' _Why didn't you say something?_ '

' _ **You didn't ask.**_ '

"So now I'm believed? About her abuse?"

"We will look into it. Stay here as long as you like." Her mother warmly welcomed him.

"I see how it is…" Issei gave them both scathing looks.

"I'll go and contact Diodora, and then Lord Gremory-"

"What does a human have to do with this?" Issei looked even more confused to Lord Phoenix.

"He's the soon to be retired head of the Gremory household. One of the three pureblood houses to survive out of seventy two. The other two are Sitri and Phoenix. You could consider us nobles if you really think about it. In devil society a low ranking devil can gain rank, title, and respect if they're good enough. And by low ranking I mean the reborns. People that _became_ devils for their own reasons. And with you carrying one of the thirteen longinus's, it's an honor."

"Why is it an honor? And let's get back to that _prick_ of a brother of hers." Issei looked harshly to the older man.

"He's never given us reason to question him." The mother looked to him.

"Really?! You never noticed the look in her eyes and her actions?"

"I'll trade for her. I don't take part in the games anyway. Will that satisfy you?" Ravel's mother looked to the young man.

"It's a start. I would like her to stay with me. If not then I would like to visit her." The hate was still in his eyes, but his tone held a hint of respect.

"I have to go…" The elder male left the room, smiling.

' _ **Issei...what have you done?**_ '

' _I don't know...but it looks like I'll be getting a chance to beat the shit out of that_ _ **asshole**_ _!_ '

' _ **That's not what I meant...They may have you fight for her. In every sense of the word.**_ ' The meaning hit him like a ton of bricks.

' _You mean-_ '

' _ **Yes.**_ '

"Diodora has a full peerage...Riser is now short a bishop…" It looked like the mother was thinking outloud.

"Peerage?" At the raised eyebrow the mother suddenly laughed.

"Yes, we base ours off of chess pieces. Since Ravel was a bishop, she can only be a bishop. The only other piece she can become is a king. Therefore I can trade a bishop for her. How do dragons do it?"

" **We use a small number. You could call it a clutch or a brood. Including Issei, a total of five."** The green gem talked. " **You're planning on having him fight both?"** The dragon made the statement.

"Yes. Diodora first though. After all, you'll make a fine groom for her." The matter of fact way she said it shocked them both. "You _hit_ her father for not believing her, that shows you care."

"What is the _meaning_ of this?" An enraged Riser stormed into the room.

Ravel held Issei's arm, effectively keeping him from hitting the man right then and there.

"You will trade." The mother used that special tone.

"But mother! Pureblood devils are rare as it is! If that's how you'll deal with this, then we might as well dissolve the engagement between Riser and Rias!"

The name rang a bell in Issei's head. ' _He can't mean…_ '

"Trade now."

"Fine." The bishop piece fell from her chest and her mother put in hers.

"We still have that arrangement to ensure that there will be more purebloods. That's why we're allowing Ravel this."

"Ma'am...This asshole shouldn't be allowed to breed." Issei said it while looking directly at Riser.

"Then here's the deal, _if_ you win **both** , Rias Gremory won't have to marry my son." She smiled the smile of someone suckering someone else.

"Done."

"And if you lose, **both** that is, then you'll become a reborn in service to the House of Phoenix."

"As I said, Done. Ok time to recruit some help."

' _ **The reason why it was rare for dragons to reincarnate a human to a dragon-kin was that as the power went out of control, the more animalistic they became.**_ '

' _So we recruit people with cool heads._ '

' _ **You're one to talk.**_ '

' _I know, I know…_ '

' _ **They'll get what's called a dragon hand, which will double their natural abilities twice. Any more and their bodies couldn't take it.**_ '

' _Katase and Murayama for sure._ '

"Issei-kun?" Ravel waved her hand infront of his face.

"Huh, yes?"

"My brother just left...he thinks he's going to win…"

"He _won't_ win." The way he said it had the mother getting worried. "Neither of them will."

"But-"

He held the girl close. "Want to join me?"

The question shocked both the mother and the daughter.

"Yes." The answer was out of her mouth before her mother could object.

"I have to build my team." The mother nodded.

' _ **Ok. repeat after me...and not that last part. I, Issei Hyoudou, who is the Heavenly Dragon of Domination, do hereby reincarnate Ravel Phoenix into a Dragon-kin.**_ '

Issei smirked as he gathered the power for what he was about to do.

 **[** _ **Balance Breaker Scale-mail**_ **]** A ball of red and black energy formed above Ravel.

" **I, Issei Hyoudou, who is the Heavenly Dragon of Domination, do hereby reincarnate Ravel Phoenix into a Dragon-kin."** The energies whipped around the room, Lady Phoenix staring in wonder. Her bishop being forcefully ejected from Ravel's chest, and then a small red disk with a green gem forming on the back Ravel's left hand. Her wings burst forth from her back, crimson draconic wings.

"She is now in your care Issei Hyoudou."

"Thanks for the talk, when is the fight going to be?" He looked at the lady of the house.

"It will be scheduled soon. At the most in six months, in the least, two weeks."

"Ok. Let's go home."

When Ravel did her teleportation spell, the circle was different. It looked like a coiling dragon with runes and knots, on top of an unbroken circle with four triangles and in the center was what seemed a dragon head with two horns.

With themselves home and with it still being light out Issei turned to her. "Time to practice."

He took her out back and she saw his practice ground.

"What am I supposed to practice?"

" **Combat. Magic."** The gem glowed as it it spoke. " **You need to learn on how to use the dragon-hand to maximise your magical skill and spells."**

"And the old man taught me what to do with mine." The ball of green energy appeared in front of Issei. It then transformed to ice to become a sword.

He then created another one.

"No, I'll use mine." A draconic circle appeared and what seemed to be a perfect rapier appeared in her hand.

"Hit me...if you can." The way he said it, the fear and anger still coursing through her, made her jump at him with everything she had.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** I used the schooling I was brought up with. K-6, 7-8, 9-12. If you like the story, say why you like it, If you don't like it, please say why. Even a bad review is still a good review. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **3 weeks later.**

The eight year old Issei thought his burn would keep him away from his uncle. What he didn't know was that he was being healed to where what normally would've been a massive scar was a medium one that covered his cheek. Baraqiel looked to the boy with sadness. ' _In such a short time I think of him as my_ _ **own**_ _son...maybe with Akeno's help he could be._ '

"Issei...I'm sorry you have to go, but remember, if you need a safe place to stay, you can always come here. If you need help look for this sign." He gave the boy a card that had two folded wings around a logo that said _Angelis Ebon_.

"Ok…" The wounded tone hurt the man.

"We don't want you to go, but we have no choice." Shuri looked to the boy, tears starting to come.

"Come and play…" Akeno pulled him into a hug.

After parting the father noticed a blush on his daughter's face and a matching the one on Issei's. The man drove him to his uncle's home, the fear rising in him till he saw the balding man. Baraqiel saw the man put on a fake smile as he stepped out of his home.

"When you called me I was shocked that someone would do this to my beloved nephew. Thank you _so_ much for taking care of him." The balding man took Issei by the shoulder sharply.

"It was no trouble at all, my daughter got along _well_ with him." Baraqiel shook the man's hand, on purposely grinding the man's knuckles. "I'm sorry, I forget my own strength at times. Ironworker."

"It's fine, I'm a stock market broker. I can help you get into it if you want-"

"No, I'm fine, wasn't smart enough to mess with numbers. I expect to see much more of him." The bearded man looked to the bald one.

"I'll see what can happen, but with me being busy as work, someone has to mind the house." The Uncle squeezed the nephew's shoulder.

"He can always stay at my house when-"

"Someone has to stay, I have too many _rare_ collectables."

"Then we'll come by." Baraqiel noticed the strained smile on the uncle's face. "Have a nice day." As the Fallen left he saw the man guide the child into the house already knowing what was going to happen.

The door closed and Issei's head bounced off of a table.

"What did you tell them?"

"nnNothing…" The boy's head was swimming from the hit.

"You said something you worthless piece of shit. Now tell me what you said!" The man punched the child in the gut.

Gasping the child tried to get enough air in him to speak, but a swift kick in the crotch silenced him. Issei huddled into a ball as the older man kept kicking him.

"If the police come, you won't be believed. I'll make sure of that runt. Now get up and get out of my sight you stupid brat." The older man threw the kid toward a door leading to his bedroom, thankfully it was open, so the boy didn't get a bruise.

As Issei laid on his bed, a few of the rusted springs poking out of the bed and into his flesh, the outside pain helping dull the inside pain. Fresh tears came.

' _ **He will be gone soon. And you need to resume practicing. It's all a test of inner strength, you saw that at the Fallens home.**_ '

' _I know...You say I'm strong, he says I'm_ weak…'

' _ **Magic is based off of inner strength, others would've used the power I've given them to kill that detestable man, it's a wonder you haven't done it yet…**_ '

' _He's my only_ blood _relation that took me in...I also learned to stand by family when I was at Akeno's…_ '

' _ **Oh Issei...he's keeping you around**_ **just** _**to break you...he knows your spirit isn't broken yet.**_ '

' _If he dies, I won't cry._ '

"Ok stupid, I'll be gone for a while. If you die I'll bury you out back." The front door slamming gave him a sense of relief.

' _ **He'll be gone for several days then...now to teach a higher level of magic. Summon any element...I would suggest ice...for some of your wounds as well.**_ '

The boy did as he was told, and summoned a ball of ice.

' _ **Now turn it into a weapon.**_ '

The child thought back to a tv program that he and Akeno watched. Without realising it the ice ball formed into a rough sword, and with a shocked look stared in wonder at the freezing blade.

' _I need to get into a school…_ '

' _ **The fallen will help with that, you're no longer a secret anymore. And at school you can practice not only your magic, but also a fighting form. Since you made a sword I suggest kendo.**_ '

' _I'm going to get a beating when he_ has _to enroll me…_ ' It seemed like a cold lump fell into his stomach.

' _ **Then use your muscles so you won't take as many wounds.**_ '

' _Alright...I hope I get into Akeno's school._ '

 **xXx**

 **7 years later…**

Issei knew he was in for it. The walk to school with Ravel was a quiet one with each in their own thoughts. They were so wrapped up in their own thoughts they didn't notice a girl walking behind them wearing a school uniform from a different school with black hair and purple eyes. She was looking very intently at the boy with a shinai and a scar on his face.

' _Kokabiel said this one was going to be a problem, but with the way that girl is being so close to him...my plans may have to change._ ' She followed him all the way to a turn off to Kuoh Academy.

' _I wonder what Gremory-sama is going to say...I know for a fact that Mizu-sensei will send me to see him._ '

' _ **It's a good thing you know what's going on now…**_ '

' _Yeah...knowing that the school is run by devils is the least of my worries...Gremory-sama might think I'm being a greedy dragon and trying to take his daughter as well…_ '

' _ **I don't know about that...but what I do know is that you were able to save one person.**_ '

' _You're right…_ '

Katase and Murayama were by the gates again and once they spotted their clubmate they went over to him immediately.

' _I hate it when they get near him like that…_ ' Ravel smiled sickeningly sweetly to his clubmates. "I made sure he had a _wonderful_ breakfast this morning, he should have enough energy for kendo."

"Good, we have a new transfer today that just joined the club." Katase smiled.

"No. No, I won't be apart of the initiation."

"At least watch…" Murayama pleaded.

"Watching...yes, I refuse to fight the newbie." Issei walked with them as Ravel headed to homeroom.

Ravel walked into the classroom and sat down at her seat. She took out her homework that the class rep dropped by the house, and double checked that it was done correctly.

"Early as always, will you be skipping out again?" The class rep was at her desk.

"No, I have to put in a change of address…"

"I'll be sure it's turned in for you, just don't skip again, Mizu-Sensei hates that. I've also been meaning to ask, why are you around that thug-"

"He's not a thug." The acid in Ravel's tone and the ice behind her eyes made the class rep pause.

"I was just...wondering. I'm sorry if I offended."

"Apologize to him. He'll be coming to class today." The tone Ravel used was of a master dismissing a servant.

"I am the class rep-"

The eyes of Ravel flashed in annoyance.

" _Ravel Underwood, come to the headmasters office._ "

The class rep turned and left, allowing the other girl to leave for a meeting with the headmaster.

 **xXx**

Issei sat next to familiar black haired beauty with green framed glasses. She had yet to put on her gear as she watched the initiation for the newbie.

"Are you ok?" Issei looked to her.

"I'm fine." She slowly looked to him. ' _Why is he asking-_ '

"If you're not up for sparring today, please don't. You don't have to push yourself." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tsubaki?"

"I'll be fine...the new boy will be up first today anyway." She blushed as she looked away.

"True...I feel sorry for him…" Issei put his hand back in his lap.

"At least the Sensei will go easy on him."

"I was gone yesterday-"

"The student council president took care of that issue." She smiled at his shocked look.

"But why?"

"You helped me."

"I wasn't expecting a reward-"

"And that's why she did it." He robotically turned his head and watched the poor boy get his ass beat by the club.

"Is she your friend?"

"She's like a sister I never had."

"That's kinda like me and one of my classmates."

This got her attention. "Who?"

"Ravel...For as long as I've known her she has taken care of me...and now she's boarding with me."

' _He trusts me._ ' This thought shocked her.

"There was an issue with her old living arrangements, and I have free space." He took her look as a questioning one.

"I see." ' _Ravel Phoenix is actually closer to him than we believed. I have to tell Sona this._ '

Ther Sensei walked in and sat down. "Hyoudou, Fuyutsuki, you're up."

The new boy gratefully sat down as Issei and a girl went to the center mat. They bowed to the sensei, then to each other, then they were in the ready position.

"Begin."

She brought her shinai down only to have Issei block and parry it away. He recovered enough to block and counter with his own attack. She barely blocked and held him there, he pushed against her shinai till she pushed him off.

"Good."

He waited till she attacked again, he dodged to the side and tagged her throat on the armor.

"Issei-kun wins." The Sensei looked to the contenders.

Issei sat back down again next to Tsubaki.

 **xXx**

Ravel showed up to the headmaster's office and entered. He just sat there reading his book till he heard her take a seat.

"Why do you think you're here?"

"This has to do with Rias."

"Yes. She's meant to lose against Riser." He stated it like it was a fact.

"You want me to throw the fights...I won't." She looked to the headmaster with ire. "Issei saved me. I _owe_ him."

"Pure blood devils are rare. We need to bring the numbers up and the arranged marriages do just that-"

"What about love?"

"There's no room for that I'm sorry to say…" He looked at her like he was telling a truth.

"My brother would break her. He broke me." She looked to Lord Gremory scathingly.

"He's fighting for her as well so I could say he has the right to her as well." He looked up in thought.

"Do you know what happens if he loses both? He becomes a reborn. In the service of my family...and so would I."

"I see, so there's a good reason to win then."

"We will win."

"I looked into Diodora, he seems busy with a new plaything at the moment, so I doubt he'll fight."

"So all we have to worry about is my brother."

"She is supposed to lose to him."

"There are the mercenary rules." Ravel looked at him and smiled.

"Yes there are, I hope you win then. I know that freedom is worth fighting for."

"Good day. Looks like I have to talk to Rias."

As soon as the girl left the office Lord Gremory opened his palm and a translucent bust of a man in his early twenties appeared.

"Have you tried to convince your sister?"

" _She'll fight him_." The way the man said it made the father hang his head.

"Sirzechs, how do you feel about it?"

" _I made some arrangements to even the playing field. The only advantage he'll have is his experience._ "

"She just got two mercenaries to fight for her. And one of them is the Red Dragon Emperor. The other is Ravel Phoenix."

Sirzechs looked a little surprised. " _No such thing as overkill._ "

"I'm still worried. We need to have more pureblood devils-"

" _Father...we tried to get them to spend time together when they were younger, it never worked. He was so overconfident and egotistical that he pushed her away, the only reason he wants her now is because he views her as the perfect woman. He only lost to us twice just to get the engagement. I can't really see them together anyway._ "

"You have a point. The only other pureblood that he could marry would be Sona-"

Sirzechs laughed hard.

"What's funny?"

" _...She would break him._ " Sirzechs wiped a tear from his eye.

Lord Gremory looked confused. "What do you mean she'll break him?"

" _I spoke to one of her clients, she is real handy with a whip._ "

"I'm worried as to how the humans have influenced us…" Lord Gremory could feel the headache coming.

" _The idea of freedom and love? I know what game the Phoenix's are playing, they're trying to get their claws into the Red Dragon Emperor. And they're using their daughter to do it._ "

"Fine...do what you need to do…" He closed his palm and the magic bust dissipated. "Kids these days…" He poured himself a drink and took a sip. "At least humans know how to brew."

 **xXx**

Issei sat down at his desk and was about to ask the class rep something when Ravel took her seat next to him. She passed him a note when no one was looking.

 _We need to talk to Rias Gremory after school. She has to fight him as well._

He nodded and looked forward.

"Houdou."

"Here." He smiled at the annoyed look Mizu-sensei gave him.

"Underwood."

"Here."

' _ **She has to appear willing to fight off her fiance.**_ '

' _Why?_ '

' _ **It's how devils do business with one another. If they happen to win then they prove their strength.**_ '

' _How do you know about devil politics?_ '

' _ **I've been around a**_ **long** _**time...and you learn a thing or two.**_ '

' _I'm pretty sure polygamy is against their rules._ '

' _ **On the contrary, one man can have many wives. That in itself shows how powerful he is.**_ '

He couldn't stop himself from looking shocked in the real world.

' _ **You have a dragon in you, never forget that.**_ ' The dragon laughed.

"Issei...I guess you can pick up from where Rei-chan left off." Now Mizu-sensei watched him squirm.

Issei looked in his book and started to read.

 **xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **[Dream]**

Issei looked at his father with stars in his eyes. The thing he was holding was a action figure in a garish armor and an oversized sword. Issei's father just sighed and hung his head.

"Of course Issei-chan...we'll get it for you…"

"Everybody on the ground _now_!" a masked man pointed a gun to the clerk. "No cops or everyone dies."

The clerk went to stand close to the wall...where the silent alarm was at.

"Come here and open the register." The crook put the gun to the clerk's head.

"Ok...please don't kill me…" The clerk quickly opened it and stepped away.

Then the flashing lights reflected in the windows and the crook looked to clerk.

"...Game over man." The crook calmly raised his gun and shot him dead.

"Please let my boy go." Issei's mother stood in front of him. "Please." She begged.

His father stood in front of him as well. "You can kill us, but not him. He won't remember you."

"No...you all die." His mother and father screamed as the shooter double tapped them both, as he was about to end Issei the five year old saw the man jerk in a way that made him drop his weapon. The shooter, Kodaka Ikari, age 32, died by a sniper.

The police entered and saw a scared child covered in his parents blood and he screamed.

 **[Dream end]**

The eight year old screamed, he had fallen asleep at his desk. The teacher ran to his desk and shook him awake.

"Issei-chan, Issei-chan...what's wrong?" She was surprised when he fiercely hugged her. The look in his eyes and the way he was shaking reminded her of her husband.

"Shh...it's ok...it's ok…" ' _Just like Jon…_ '

"I'll call your uncle…" She marveled in the look of fear he gave her. "Souichi-chan, sit here and play with Issei-chan." The gruff boy looked annoyed as he brought over some paper and pencils.

"Hai Smith-sensei. Let's draw." He started drawing a cat.

' _Jon only gets that way every few nights, the war that America had with Iran gave him PTSD...I'll have to look into the public record._ ' She noticed how despondent Issei was with Souichi and was just moving the pencil on the paper just to do something. ' _And with Issei-chan being out of school for so long…_ '

She returned to the front of the class and took out a classics book.

 **xXx**

Issei walked into the living room and saw his uncle sitting there with a copper colored can and a familiar scent of alcohol permeating the room.

"You know what pisses me off? Getting a call about you disrupting class."

Issei was shaking in fear. "S-Sor-"

"Shut the fuck up!" The older man threw a hardbacked book at the boy hitting him above the eye.

Issei did the only thing he knew how to do. He ran out the door into the darkening woods.

"Don't come back you fucking loser!"

He ran as hard as he could remembering the way to Akeno's house easily. When he showed up winded and the cut above his eye bleeding profusely.

"Issei-chan!" Shuri ran to him and put her handkerchief on his cut. ' _This has got to_ _ **stop**_ _!_ '

"Shuri…" Baraqiel came outside to see his wife hugging the boy he considered a son.

"Make it _**stop**_." The way she said it, he _knew_ she was out for blood.

"I'll talk to Azazel." He left and went inside, anger in his footsteps.

He opened his palm and a voice came through. " _Is it the boy again?_ "

"Yes. He ran all the way here from that... _human's_ home. He'll be spending the night...again."

" _You_ _ **know**_ _why we can't get involved. The affairs of humans don't really affect us._ "

"Would you let someone beat on your own child?"

" _No...but_ _ **I**_ _don't have children._ "

"If I were to adopt-"

" _Then she couldn't marry him. If you want him to be your son-in-law, he has to stay with his uncle._ "

"You could adopt him."

" _And_ _ **neglect**_ _him? Though for his situation that might be better...I couldn't. And you can't. I'll move your family tomorrow._ _ **Don't**_ _tell him. If he's meant to be with your daughter, he'll find her again._ "

Baraqiel sighed and looked down in frustration.

"Daddy...are we gonna leave?" Akeno's voice came from behind him. He cursed himself and turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry honey...but my boss-"

"We're leaving because of Issei...why can't we take him with us?" She looked at him with tearing eyes.

"It's...complicated."

"No it's _not_! When we leave we take him with us." She ran outside.

" _Looks like I made you the bad guy...I'm sorry._ "

"You're just looking out for all of us...I understand."

" _I'll get the paperwork in order. Goodnight._ "

He closed his palm. ' _All so humans don't notice us…_ '

 **xXx**

 **7 years later.**

Akeno was sitting with Tsubaki as Ravel was talking with Sona and Rias. She looked to Sona's queen as she gave her some tea.

"Sugar?"

"No thanks. Issei Hyoudou should be here shortly." She pushed up her glasses as she took the saucer.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Akeno looked lost in thought.

"As I was saying, I became a dragon-kin." Ravel looked to the two kings.

The door opened and a blonde haired and blue eyed boy of about fifteen strode in with Issei.

"Kiba, thank you for showing him the way." Rias smiled to Issei as Kiba bowed and left.

"As long as the officiator of the game agrees to the substitutions, then it's a legal match." Ravel looked to Sona.

"And you need my queen to gage how many pieces he's worth?"

"Yes."

"Have a seat, would you like some tea?" Rias motioned Issei to a couch.

Akeno noticed the scar on his cheek and gently touched it, earning a glare from Ravel.

"W-Where did you get this scar?" The tone in her voice kept his normal acidic reply from his lips.

"My uncle gave it to me." He really looked into her eyes and something clicked. "Aki-chan?"

She hugged him and started to cry. "I've missed you...so much…"

He hugged her back not noticing the confused looks from the rest of the crowd. "I have to ask...why did you leave?"

His tone sounding like he was close to tears.

"It was father's _boss_ that ordered it...I still don't know why we couldn't take you with us...but you're here now. I promise to _never_ leave you out in the cold _again_!" She just held him.

"It's funny...three years after you left he was killed in flight 437. I've been living off of my inheritance since that day...I wish you would've been with me Aki-chan…"

"Hold on, what's going on here?" Ravel looked scathingly to the Queen of Rias Gremory.

"This is Akeno…"

Ravel sat on his other side and took his arm.

"This is no time for infighting." Sona got everyone's attention.

"Agreed." Rias smiled to Akeno.

Tsubaki while this was happening was behind him the whole time.

"Either both of a single piece, a Queen, or all eight Pawns." Her hands stopped glowing.

"I have a Knight, a Rook, a Bishop, and eight Pawns." Rias looked to Sona.

"And what do you offer in compensation?" Sona looked seriously.

"What do you want Issei-sama?" Rias looked seriously at him.

"How about her hand in marriage?" Lord Gremory opened the door and sat down across from him.

"No. She should have the freedom to choose who holds her heart." The way he said it made the man confused.

"Then what?"

"I want to ensure Ravel-chan can see her parents whenever she likes."

' _Nothing for himself?_ '

The room was silent as the devil's processed his request.

"Done." Sona looked to him with respect as well as Tsubaki.

"Are you _sure_ that's all you want in compensation?" Lord Gremory looked to him in awe.

"Yes. She still has her parents. Once they're gone you can't go back and fix things." His tone held a longing.

"I shall pass word to Lord Phoenix." He stood up and left the room walking woodenly.

"But my parents-"

"Are still around...and can still change." He held Ravel and Akeno close.

"We'll start training this week. Now hold out your palms." When Issei and Ravel did, Rias made the Gremory Family Sigil. "These are temporary passes, as you are not of my peerage nor of my bloodline."

"You got It boss."

"If you want…" Akeno was stopped by a look from Rias.

"Issei-chan, we need to get home." Ravel looked to him as she took his arm.

"Alright…" He got up and was about to leave when Akeno took his cell and put her number in it, then sent a text to hers.

"Call any time." She hugged him as she smiled.

"I need to get dinner going-" The door closed leaving the four of them in there.

"Looks like you have some competition for him." Sona looked to Rias.

"Maybe between our queens as well." Rias chuckles as she noticed the looks being passed between said pieces.

"Indeed." Sona his her smile. "Tsubaki, let's go."

The black haired girl with glasses nodded to her king and went to stand next to her. A teleportation circle appeared with the Sitri family crest before they disappeared.

"Do. Not. Lose." Rias looked to her queen as she nodded.

 **xXx**

The strange girl wearing the school uniform from another school waited by the bridge. She looked to the setting sun and smiled. ' _I wonder how he's going to react…_ ' She then saw her target walking with the blonde girl from before. She used a bit of power to expand her bust size a little and put on a charming smile.

"Hey...are you Hyoudou Issei-san?" When her target was within earshot.

"Yes, what do you want?" The stern look he gave her took her back.

"I-I was just wondering if you were free Sunday?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Would you like to go out with me-"

"No he wouldn't." Ravel held his arm as they walked away. It didn't seem like she was leading him at all.

And he didn't say a word and left with the girl. ' _He_ _ **turned**_ _me down to be with that_ _ **flat**_ **chested BITCH!** ' Her purple eyes burned with hatred as she took to the air. ' _How can I hurt him?_ ' She then saw two girls carrying shinai. ' _Make him come to me._ '

' _ **That girl was a fallen.**_ '

' _Ok...I already have enough trouble from the ladies devil-side, now a_ _ **fallen**_ _wants in my pants as well? Normally guys wouldn't complain, but…_ '

' _ **You have no idea weather or not if she'll try and kill you. You**_ **do** _**have a dragon inside you.**_ '

' _I know_ _ **dad**_ _...and the way Ravel is acting…_ '

' _ **I think she staked her claim as first wife.**_ ' The dragon laughed.

' _Yeah, yeah…_ '

"Since you're ignoring me you must be talking with _him_. What about?" Ravel looked a little annoyed.

"Why the ladies seem to be going nuts over me, thanks for the save back there." He looked and seen her blush and look away. ' _Fuck._ '

"It was nothing…Do you think the others are prettier?" He stopped and looked at her.

"Who's been here for me for the past year?" He looked into her eyes and she couldn't look away.

"Me…"

"I don't _care_ about beauty...I know **I** won't be winning any beauty pageants. Akeno had to see me to remember me, though I don't blame her. Only recently has the student prez started covering my back, and I don't want to know what Rias is willing to do for me. Actions speak louder to me then words or beauty. What has your actions told me?"

"I-I don't know…"

"That you care for me. I have done nothing to deserve it." He shook his head and looked down.

"You have. You _**believed**_ me." She took his head and looked him in the eyes. "And that's all I've ever wanted."

' _ **He, he...first wife…**_ '

"Now I have a dinner to make on top of practice." She took his arm and started to lead him to their _home_.

 **xXx**

A taller, and bustier version of the girl wearing the school uniform from another school looked to her victims. Her black feathery wings seemed to get in the way of the chair back.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads. He'll come _running_ to save you."

"You _**bitch**_!"

"He could've had a date with _me_...but instead he made it possible for you two to get involved… Murayama Hikari, and Katase Sakura. Why do you Japanese always put your last name first…" The ebon winged woman leaned forward.

"He's smarter than that." Murayama shot back.

"The only reason you're not gagged is because humans under stress tend to let things slip." She smiled at their reaction.

"He'll kick your ass." Katase stared hatefully at the fallen.

"Get comfie, and you can call me Raynare. I _was_ going to use Amano Yuuma for him...but he blew me off for a flat chested tart!" The other girls in the room heard the anger flowing from her tone.

"...He's like that." Katase looked to Murayama as she spoke. The former was testing her bonds while the latter winked to the former.

"What do you mean?" Raynare looked confused.

"If he see's you in trouble he's the first to help...and he'll never peek when you're changing...but he's also distant. Like he doesn't _want_ anyone close to him."

"So in a school where girls wear short skirts he never looks?" She looked confused.

"Yes. He's the first to give his lunch to you or give you money to get something to eat. He's kind and sweet." Katase looked to the fallen. "Ravel and him have been real close since they transferred in. I don't know why though…"

Murayama tried to slip the restraints.

"He even _hit_ one of the perverted duo. On the first day he was here." Murayama looked to the fallen as Katase tested her bonds more.

"I see… He'll get my message. This should do." Raynare picked up one of the shinai and a white shirt. "I'll leave these where he can find them. And _don't_ even **think** of running...we have someone working for us that is...insane." She smiled as the look of fear returned on their features. "Don't do anything stupid."

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** I hope this answers some questions. Its a fine line to keep a mystery and not give it all away. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The eleven year old boy sat at his desk as he paid attention to the teacher. He felt the spitball hit him on the back of his neck and he slowly looked back as to not alert the teacher. ' _It's Souichi…_ '

Then an aid came in looking scared and then the intercom came on.

" _I'm sorry to announce that flight 437 has exploded on takeoff at eight forty-five am. Our prayers for the families that have lost loved ones. Hyoudou Issei, Aki Rei, Yamada Asuka, and Katsuhito Minato. Please come to the office._ "

All eyes were on him and he felt like he was in slow motion. He made his way to the office with the others and there was a man there in a suit. The others with him looked like they were about to cry while he looked calm.

"I'm sorry to say that one or both of your parents or relatives are dead." The gravelly tone sounded apologetic and the girl next to him started to cry and hold onto him.

The man gave him an odd look as he comforted the girl and he noticed that Issei wasn't crying at all.

"Why!? Why did…" Rei held onto him as if he was her rock.

The silent tears coming from Asuka's and Minato just shut down, with him collapsing.

"Son…" The man was even more confused as the boy rubbed circles into the girl's back.

"Finally...the bastards gone." This floored everyone in the room. The tone was of relief, but the adults present didn't know what he knew.

They pulled Rei away from him and was about to scold him when someone new entered the office.

"I am Arthur Zazel, Mr. Hyoudou's lawyer from the Angelis Ebon group. We have some documents to go over. So if you'll excuse us." Arthur lead the boy from the room to the hallway. As they walked the boy really looked the man over. "What do I have to look over?"

"Just some of the basics, since you have no more living relatives, you have two options. One is to move to a state home for orphans or live by yourself."

"Can I give a third option?" His teacher walked up.

"I'll live by myself." His quiet voice sounded like thunder in the empty hallway sans them.

"Are you sure, you'll need a job and-"

"His uncle was actually quite rich and didn't change his will. It left everything to his brother, and with his brother dead, anything that he owned is now Issei's. I would suggest living with-"

"I want to live by myself." The calm look in his eyes spoke to the adults.

"Alright, sign here."

The child signed the document.

"And now for the witness."

The teacher looked the document over and shakily signed it.

"You don't even have to work if you don't want to." The lawyer smiled. "If you need anything else, don't be afraid to call."

"Was it quick?" The question hung in the air.

"...Yes."

"He got off easy." Issei went back to class.

The lawyer looked to the teacher confused. "He doesn't want to go home?"

"That place was never a home. It was a prison." She looked to Issei's retreating form.

"So I heard…" He whispered it, but she still heard it.

"Did you...never mind." She went back to her class.

 **8:30 am**

A man in an overcoat and a hat sat next to a balding man that reeked of booze. He took off his hat and waved a stewardess over.

"Jack, Jim, Johnny, and Jose." She nodded and went to the cart.

"Heh, like the view?" The balding man was looking at her rear.

"I've seen better, looks like you got off to an early start." She handed him the four small bottles.

"And you're starting the day out _right_."

"I'm Donald Ohnaseek, and you are?"

"Hyoudou Rokuro." He shook the man's hand.

"I'm on my way to see family, you?"

"Business."

"I see. Well I guess your family will miss you then."

"I don't fucking care what the runt does."

"Ah...that is sad."

" _Please fasten seat belts and put your trays in the upright position, we will be taking off shortly. And thank you for flying with Gremory Airlines._ "

"Fucking airhead."

The man in the overcoat smiled as he twitched his hand, then the inferno consumed the plane starting with the fuel cells. The plane exploded as it was about to take off, spreading debris over a large area. The man in the overcoat got up and amazingly the man next to him was still alive.

"Damn...oh well."

"Wha-" The spear of light formed, gutting Hyoudou Rokuro where he lay.

"This is justice for the boy." His spear disappeared and he formed another one. He took his head clean off. "Baraqiel will be pleased." His ebon feathery wings came from his back and he took to the sky.

 **xXx**

 **4 years later.**

Issei woke up slowly, as the fog lifted from his brain he realized there was another lump in his bed with him.

"Wha…"

His bedroom door opened and Ravel walked in wearing her nightshirt and naught much else. She collapsed onto his bed hitting the lump as well.

"Ow…" Black hair showed itself as purple eyes slowly opened to look sleepily around.

Ravel turned around blushing. "Umm...Issei-chan...You have a guest...in your bed...naked."

He turned and seen Akeno...fully nude. "Issei-chan…"

He screamed and jumped out of his bed like it was on fire.

"Whats all the noise?" Another voice came from the bedding as red hair showed itself.

Sapphire eyes opened and with her not wearing any clothes Issei looked down. He turned away, happy that he still had his sleep pants on.

"What are you _doing_ sleeping in his bed?" Ravel didn't look to them to know they were there. "And put some _clothes_ on."

"Just my question." Issei moved keeping his back to them and joined Ravel up front. "How did you get in? And why were you _naked_?"

"I can't sleep unless I'm naked." Rias's voice came from behind them.

He then felt two squishy objects on his back and seen two arms hold him from behind. "I have missed you so much...I want to make it up to you."

"I-I…" He gently moved the arms and left the room. They then heard the bathroom door slam closed.

"Now you've done it." Ravel left for her room angry.

"We've done what?" Akeno winked at Rias as they got dressed.

"I don't know."

When they went down into the kitchen area they saw Ravel hard at work.

"Stay here." The tone was of a master to a servant. "Issei-chan! They're out of your room! Hurry up slowpoke!"

The small blonde girl gave a scathing look to the two older girls. "He's very self-conscious of his scars."

"Oh…"

"The ones on his arms and face he doesn't care about. The ones on his chest, back, legs...everywhere else...he does." Akeno looked to Rias sadly.

"Well since he's working for me-"

"He already stated what he wanted from you. Take care of it. Now I have to ensure he isn't late to Kendo. Sit down and eat while I drag him down." The girl went up the stairs with a mission.

' _ **Told ya.**_ **First** _**wife.**_ '

' _You're never gonna let this go…_ '

His door opened and Ravel sat next to him. "I'm sorry they seen-"

"It's ok...they would've eventually. The training that we're supposed to go through…" She took his hand and squeezed.

"Get clean for Kendo. I have food waiting for you." She let go and left his room.

' _Now to get the day going._ ' He took his clean clothes with him to the bathroom.

 **xXx**

The walk to school was...adventurous. Everyone was now used to seeing him with Ravel, but when they saw him with Akeno and Rias, the rumors were already started being spread. One glare from him made some of the students stop and look in fear. At the front gate he was expecting to see two people that weren't there.

"Ravel...are they on school grounds?" Ever since he beat them, they have always waited by the gate for him. He never knew why, but now they were not where they were supposed to be.

"They're not here…" They then saw a shinai and a female white school uniform shirt by the gate. There was some blood on the shirt.

"Ladies, inform the sensei's I won't be in today. I have to take care of something." He turned around and left the very confused ladies.

"I'm going to." Ravel looked hard to him.

"No, stay here." He left her there as she turned to the others.

"Get your familiars looking for Katase and Murayama, please." Ravel had a respectful tone.

"Alright...I take care of my family." Rias nodded and Akeno summoned her familiar. When summoned they looked to their master's and then disappeared.

"I hope they find them in time."

"So do I."

 **xXx**

Issei walked into the abandoned factory like he had walked to school, seeming as if his head was in the clouds.

"Ah, the heretic cometh. I applaud you for actually _finding_ this place. Freed Sellzen the name, are you here for redemption?" The white haired man in the white overcoat with a cross on the back looked to the boy smiling an off smile.

"I'm here for my friends, hand them over and you won't get hurt."

"Ah...those two slutty sinners, too bad Raynare told me I couldn't touch them." The psychopaths tone made Issei's eyes smoulder. "I would've redeemed them through their flesh…"

"And you call yourself a priest. Where are they."

"So you'll be repenting through blood. I love it when people do that." In a blink the crazy priest had drawn his pistol and sword of light and was charging the teenager.

 **[** _ **Balance Breaker Scale-mail**_ **]** Issei blocked the sword with his left arm and an armored hand punched Freed in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. As the psychopath was getting his wits about him, Issei's left arm came down hard on the back of his head, knocking the mentally unstable man to the land of nod.

"Bravo…" Some slow clapping came from above him. "They weren't kidding about you."

"I say again, hand them over and you won't get hurt."

"Asia? Be a dear and and keep this man busy." The fallen looked to him coyly.

"H-How?" The timid response seemed to widen Issei's eyes.

"Fight him of course, or don't you want redemption?"

"Tell me where they are and I'll leave you be." Issei looked to the blonde in a nun outfit.

She started to point when a spear of light went through her stomach.

"I'm not going to make it _that_ easy."

"Oh god…" The habit fell off to reveal long blonde hair and pain etched into her features and tone.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** In a blink he was gone. Raynare looked wildly around trying to find her target. She barely dodged as a seamless spear made of iron was thrust past her.

"If I had known you were going to be like this, I would've tried to get you to work for my master."

"Pass."

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Now he was a blur and she felt pain coming from her wings. As fast as he was thrusting, she fell out of the rafters onto some abandoned machinery. He stood over her with his draconic wings flared and two glittering emerald eyes on the helm radiating hate.

The spear went to her throat. "Lets try this again. Tell me where they are and you get to live."

She started laughing and she tried to form her spear of light which fizzled because his spear went through her throat and a quick twist later, her head was bouncing off the floor.

He went back to the wounded nun and saw her bleeding out.

"What's your name?"

"Asia A-Argento…"

"Would you like me to save your life?" She nodded and he bowed his head.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** The sphere of power that formed doubled in size and then the energy unleashed itself on the dying nun.

" **I, Issei Hyoudou, who is the Heavenly Dragon of Domination, do hereby reincarnate Asia Argento into a Dragon-kin."** The energies wrapped themselves around the girl and then seemed to sink into her skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask-"

"It's ok...they're this way." She was looking at the red disk with the green gem on the back of her left hand. "What did you do to me?"

"I made you Dragon-kin." His armor disappeared and she finally say him. When she lead him to his friends he had to look away. He took off his outer shirt and gave it to Asia. "Please have Katase cover up...they're showing…" The nun looked oddly at him but did as she was told.

Asia also untied them and helped them up.

"What did you do with the cosplayer?" Murayama looked at him.

"She _wasn't_ a cosplayer, those wings were real."

"Lady Raynare was a Fallen Angel that took me in when the church ousted me...all because I healed a devil…" Asia looked away. "Now I have nowhere to go-"

"Yes you do, you're coming home with me. And they were morons for ousting someone like you...you still have true faith in god." Issei looked to her shocked face.

"Aren't you worried that I'll hurt-"

"He's not like that, and Issei-kun, call me Sakura." Katase looked annoyed at him.

"How...how did you-" Murayama looked at him as if the danger was finally hitting her.

 **[** _ **Balance Breaker Scale-mail**_ **]** "This is how." He held out a red armored hand to the now frightened girls. "Sakura-chan, Hikari-chan, there is a world that you have never seen and is very dangerous. I have some friends that can make it like it was a dream. The other choice is to become apart of it."

His statement hung in the air and the girls finally noticed the red disk with the green gem that was on the back of Asia's left hand.

"You saved her life." Katase looked at Issei with respect. "I should be freaking out...but if I didn't see it right here, right now...I would've laughed at you. I'm not going to lie to you Issei-kun." She took the scared girls hand and smiled. "Hikari-chan...we can trust him."

"Alright...can we think about it?" Murayama nodded.

"Of course." He smiled at them which eased the tension.

" _ **But don't think too long, there are forces at work here that will see you as threats because you know too much.**_ "

"Did the gem just talk?" Katase looked to Issei's left hand.

"Yes, he is Ddaig, the Red Dragon Emperor...he gave me this." And the armor disappeared sans the left gauntlet. "And if you join me, it's where you'll be getting your powers from."

A bat flew into the abandoned factory and roosted listening at what was going on. Another familiar looked on as well, the raven was watching intently.

" _ **You have till the end of the week before they start sending people for you.**_ "

"Then I guess we have to talk it over." Katase lead Murayama out of the building.

Issei Spread his wings. "Now, do the same." Asia looked in wonder and then the sound of 100% cotton ripping came through. "Time to fly." Issei picked up the two human girls and started to fly away. Asia slowly caught up to him.

"Issei-sama this is hard…"

"You'll get better with practice, now come on." He smiled at her and kept the pace slow.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** This will be the last chapter where there is a younger Issei. It seems that it has taken up a lot of areas that there could have been more plot advancement. Thanks for the input. And thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lord Phoenix looked looked to the black haired and blue eyed young male incredulously.

"He can have her. She never visited anyway." His eyes glittered as he looked to a picture.

"I see, I shall inform Lord Sirzechs…" The boy left with a smile on his face.

"That was a bloodless victory...I thought he would've…" Lady Phoenix looked away in thought.

"He is from an upstart house. That Diodora…"

"All that's left now is the fight against Riser." The blonde haired man looked to his wife.

"I hear Rias is going to fight him as well. With The Red Dragon Emperor being a mercenary for her. You want to know what he asked for in return?"

"What?" ' _Must be money or something…_ '

"He wanted to ensure that Ravel could come home anytime she wanted." The way Lady Phoenix said it, it sounded like she held great respect for the boy.

"Nothing for himself?" He looked in shock at his wife.

"It's odd for sure, but...he really does seem like a better fit for her."

A teleportation circle bearing the House of Lucifer sigil flared and there stood a man in his twenties with red hair and blue eyes.

"I just heard Diodora just put in to lose against Lord Hyoudou." His tone had a jovial tune.

"Yes your majesty, we think it odd that he didn't want anything for himself."

"He didn't even want my sister's hand in marriage either." This shocked the Phoenix's silent. "But, you know the law…"

"Yes we do, but having it apply to a non-devil…"

"My sister already has her sights set on him. Sona as well. But she is better at being subtle than Rias." The devil king laughed.

"How so?"

"It all begins with a favor." The way he said it has Lord Phoenix chuckling.

"Now if only a son of mine could learn that Lord Sirzechs."

"Your son was transparent anyway. So I'm here to buy two phoenix tears." He smiled charmingly.

"What for?"

"I'm planning a game and I need to even the playing field." He looked sincerely to them.

"Of course sire." The male Phoenix nodded to a servant.

The servant returned with two vials and the devil king dropped a bag of gold on the tray and picked them up.

"I may ask a favor of you in the near future."

"Of course Sire."

 **xXx**

Sona looked to her queen in ire, the reason was sitting in front of them taking the form of a blonde hair and blue eye female of sixteen. The other annoyance was of a scared male sitting and smiling an innocent smile. ' _At least he came to us for this favor...Tsubaki has been wearing him down._ '

"Of course we'll have her enrolled, though where is she from?" All eyes turn to the nervous blonde in the room.

"The truth always works, you can trust these people." He patted the girl's shoulder.

"I-I'm from Italy…"

"Name?"

"Asia Argento." The kind tone in the Tsubaki's voice didn't touch her eyes as she sat next to Issei while taking down the rest of Asia's information.

"The last two times I didn't ask you for anything, but I have to ask, why?"

"The first time, it was because you helped her. The second time was because of what was found. It's a shame you had to take care of our business, our territory should be protected by _us_. So that debt is almost settled. This will settle it by getting her enrolled." Sona smiled to him.

"And also making it to where I don't owe you...nice."

"If you have a need, don't be a stranger." Sona got up when one of her peerage came in and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry but I'll have Tsubaki finish up here, the headmaster needs to see me." Sona left and as soon as the door was closed Tsubaki got up and handed the clipboard to another one of Sona's peerage.

"I'll have her placed in your class so you can keep an eye on her. I have to ask, will you turn the ones you saved?" Tsubaki looked intently at him.

"Yes." His short reply surprised her.

"But they're human-"

"That is great at using a sword. They have come _so_ far in their training. They'll have two boosts apiece, and they can choose what to boost. Strength, speed, constitution...whatever they may need, and with me getting a healer, they'll have better luck."

" _ **Asia will also have to train in healing. She can boost that as well.**_ " The green glow talked from his left hand.

A teleportation circle appeared with the house of Lucifer's sigil on the floor. After the glow dispersed, there stood a maid.

"I'm Grayfia, Lord Sirzechs Queen Issei-sama. I've come to announce that that Diodora Astaroth has put in that he forfeited his match against you." She bowed low.

"Ok...I have to ask...Why is everyone being so...polite with me?" This made Tsubaki look at him in shock.

"You are the Red Dragon Emperor-"

"I'm Hyoudou Issei before I'm that. I feel like things are going too fast and people are trying to force a decision...what is that decision?" He looked to Grayfia seriously.

"You have three houses that want you." She knew she couldn't lie.

"Ok, why?"

"You're powerful. At full power you can kill God or Satan. We have been hiding your power from the rest of the world. If they knew where you were at, they would send assassins to kill you." Tsubaki looked away as Grayfia told him.

"Then why set up the fights?"

"Phoenix wants you as a servant, Sitri and Gremory want you as a husband. Though for Sitri, it's her queen that wants you, not Sona." Tsubaki now blushed.

Asia now looked very confused. "I-Isn't it just one man and one woman for a marriage?"

"Not in devil society. A man can have multiple wives, it shows how powerful he truly is. In our society he could take you as a wife as well as any he chooses."

" _ **But the first wife position has been taken.**_ " They heard the dragon laugh as Issei looked away with his ears turning red.

"Ddiag!"

" _ **It's true, she gets you up, makes sure you're ready...need I continue?**_ "

"Has she trained with him?" Tsubaki looked to his left hand.

" _ **Once she was turned, yes.**_ "

"Then it's not decided yet. I've trained with him longer." Tsubaki looked smug.

"I shall take my leave my Lord." With that Grayfia left.

"...don't call me Lord…"

"I ask to move in with you." Tsubaki gave him a serious look.

"...Why?"

"I want to get to know you better."

"...Fine." He threw his hands up.

"I shall be moved in by the end of the day Issei-sama." She bowed low to him.

"About that, just call me Issei." He gave her an annoyed look. "And that goes for you to." He looked to Asia.

"Hai." She smiled to him.

 **xXx**

Katase and Murayama sat in Issei's home with Ravel serving them lunch. The humans looked to the demonic female and one was about to ask a question.

"Yes, I used to be a devil."

"How-"

"It's the first question asked by a human who has been awakened." The way she said it made seem like she wasn't from their world.

"Did you...take peoples souls?" Katase looked curiously to the blonde.

"No. I wasn't old enough for pacts and we don't do those anymore." Ravels blue eyes looked sharply to them.

"What do you mean by _anymore_?" Murayama looked confused.

"Devils are what you could consider businessmen. Example: You come to me with a wish, I find a way to make the wish come true. Then you give me compensation. The compensation isn't always in terms of money. It could be a favor for when I need it, or if I need to borrow some energy, I take it. Humans that contract with devils know what they're getting into. Some want to become devils so we can grant that wish as well...and I willingly gave it up, for Issei-kun."

"Why?"

"He _**believed**_ me." ' _I know you want to turn them so…_ ' She lifted her shirt and showed them her back.

"W-What happened?" Katase looked pissed.

"The same thing that happened to Issei-kun. He just has more of them. I was in my brothers peerage...and when I did the wrong thing he would beat and burn me."

"And Issei-kun has _more_?" Murayama looked shocked.

"He told me they came from his uncle." She picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

"H-How long did it go on?" Katase placed a hand on the blondes shoulder.

Ravel shook her head as she swallowed. Both girls hugged her.

"For me...since I was eight. I don't know how long for him."

"I was kinda curious as to why you and Issei-kun got along so well…" Katase looked to the blonde with sad eyes. "Now I know."

"There are rumors floating around that you and Issei-kun are...in relations…" Murayama blushed and looked away.

Ravel looked hard to the older girl. "Who told you this?"

"K-Kiriyuu…"

"That perv...and you believed her?"

"N-No...I thought it sounded farfetched…" Murayama looked to the blonde nervously.

After letting a breath out through her teeth Ravel patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Tomorrow I have some questions to ask…"

"I….I want to become like Issei-kun." Katase looked to Murayama.

"A-Are you sure?" Hikari looked to Sakura.

"Yes." The confidence in Katase's voice was all the push Murayama needed.

"Then I will as well." This garnered a look from Ravel.

"Remember, if you do this, you can't go back to your old lives. You have no sacred gears, all you have is just your skills and the _possibility_ of learning magic. Do you _still_ want to do it?" Ravel gave them a serious look.

"Yes."

"Hai."

"let him know when he gets home, I'm sure he's getting our absences excused as well as taking care of other business."

 **xXx**

Rais was surprised to see Sona in front of her father's office as she was walking up. She didn't like the feeling she was getting. ' _If she is here then…_ '

"Come in, I need to speak to you both." The door didn't muffle his voice at all.

They opened the door and stepped in and they saw him reading a book. After they took their seats he closed the book and looked at the both of them.

"Your merc just got a new addition. Good thing Gaspar-chan is bound, you would've had to have given up a piece."

"He may yet be getting two more. But they're humans with strong physical forms, Pawns. The two he currently has would be Bishops. But the mercenary rules also allow for any advantage to be taken away. So if say they had phoenix tears, those could be taken away instead or the two fresh faces wouldn't be allowed in the match. Rias, you have to choose." Sona knew why she was here.

"Issei-kun will be my Pawn, Ravel-chan and Asia-chan will take the place of my Bishops...I would like it if his two new charges could watch the game."

"That can be done. But Rias...don't you think you're going too overboard here? He is a decent man-"

"I will _not_ be chained to that _pig_ father...have you seen the way his peerage _hangs_ on his every word? How they seem to see him as the pinnacle of perfection? It seems to me as if there is something wrong with them. They act like cultists in the fact that they raise Riser up as some sort of Messiah. They were broken and rebuilt, of that I'm sure."

"My Lord, I agree with her. I know the great Sirzechs-sama is trying to barter a deal between my sister and the Phoenix's for an arranged marriage between me and him. I won't have him either. I know the signs to look for and she is right. If she is forced to marry that loser, she would be broken as well." Sona's piercing gaze got the elders attention.

"I see...then I guess if he loses to both of you he'll have to make do with what he has. Such a shame really…"

"There are already enough purebloods that the arranged marriages should stop."

"The three way war cost us _dearly_ , out of seventy-two houses, only **three** were left standing. Now we have the upstart houses intermixing with the purebloods…"

"Father, how many reborns have _earned_ rank and title? Too many." Rias looked to her father hard.

"It's getting to a point where it doesn't matter who is pureblood and who isn't." Sona kept the seriousness but there was a gleam in her eye.

"So it's time to give up the old ways?"

"Yes."

"Rias, if you win this, then the arranged marriages shall be abandoned." He looked disappointed.

"I will win this." The way she said it made him really look at her.

"And since I'm officiating the game, I will be _very_ fair." Sona nodded to Rias.

"Fine...go and talk to your merc." Rias's father watched them leave and then he took a glass and poured an amber liquid for a decanter.

A teleportation circle with the House of Lucifer sigil appeared and there stood the man's son.

"I take it it didn't go well?" The crimson haired leader of the underworld looked to his father.

"Riser will have to go for a lower house if he wants a wife."

"Ahhh...still worried about the purebloods. I wouldn't worry too much." This caught his father's attention.

"Why?"

"It's what the man richly deserves. I found out that he was _beating_ his own sister."

"What happens in another man's house isn't you concern."

"Before I took the throne, that might've been correct. Now I _lead_ the underworld. The three great houses should set an example, and if that got out and I did nothing, It would shame my house."

"So...I guess that's it then."

"Here's to Rias's victory." Sirzechs poured himself a drink and clinked glasses with his father.

"Rias's...victory…" The way he said it, it wasn't heartfelt.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** I know when it comes to her father I'm playing it to where he is unhappy with the changes. But think about it like this. Old school vs new. Thanks for reading and if you decide to leave a review, thank you. But I also would like to become a better writer. So as I say, no such thing as a bad review. Ja ne.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **2 weeks later.**

Katase was squared off against Murayama and both were breathing heavily. Murayama launched herself against her opponent and was parried away by the sheer strength of the blow.

" _ **Good! one more time.**_ " The gem from Issei's hand gave the praise.

"She's _too_ damn _strong_!" Hikari looked pissed.

"You upped your speed, what can you do with that?"

"I don't know!"

"Remember how I beat you?" Katase looked to him and paled.

"You kept on dodging...oh." Then Hikari smiled as she kept on the move.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Her movements became a blur and the sound of a solid hit echoed.

Sakura hit the ground completely unconscious.

" _ **Asia, you're up.**_ "

"H-Hai…"

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** The red glow surrounded the blonde as two rings appeared on her middle fingers. Then she laid hands on the injured clutchmate.

The lump that was on the girl's head healed in seconds, there wasn't any sign that she was ever hit.

" _ **Now instead of laying on hands, go for distance.**_ "

"O-Ok."

"Good idea…" Rias looked to Issei with respect.

"I could use some exercise…" Kiba stepped up to Murayama and summoned two swords. "Time for you to use the real thing." He gave her a simple long sword, single edged.

She put down her shinai and took the offered sword.

"It's heavy…" She sounded shocked.

"Go ahead, test it." He smiled as she swung the basic blade around.

Ravel looked to Tsubaki in ire.

"I can't help train you, you're better off facing Rias's Queen." She pushed up her glasses as Akeno smiled.

"Fine." The blonde formerly from Phoenix summoned two balls of fire and threw them at Akeno.

Akeno took to the air dodging both and giggled. "Naughty girl...I love to give spankings." Ravel dodged out of the way of a lighting bolt.

Her draconic wings flared as she took to the sky.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Ravel seemed to fly faster as she reignited her fists.

Akeno didn't know what hit her as a flaming fist found itself in her gut. The second hit the Priestess of Thunder took from her landed on her kidney.

The black haired girl hit the ground faster than she had dodged.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** The fireballs grew double in size and Ravel threw both of them, both hitting their mark square on.

" _ **From where you're standing Asia, heal her.**_ " The dragon instructed.

"Hai."

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** The glow left her hands and enveloped the injured girl. Slowly her burns were healing and Issei could see the strain on Asia.

"That's it, keep it going…" Issei smiled in her direction.

"Ok, attack me." Kiba looked to Hikari.

"Hai." The girl moved quickly, he moved quicker.

He made to strike her but she parried the blow away and came in for a strike of her own. He moved away just as it was about to connect, quickly dodging in another direction. For those watching, it was a contest of blurs, one slower than the other.

"You'll never be as fast as me. But you'll be able to give any other piece a run for their money." He was behind her and in a split second he was gone, her borrowed sword cutting through clear air. She parried away two more of his strikes before one found its home, biting into her shoulder.

" _ **Heal her while she's in combat.**_ "

The glow caught up to Hikari and the wound stopped bleeding, one move and the wound reopened. The blonde collapsed tired.

"I-I can't do it…"

"Kiba!" The knight of Rias stopped and put his hands in the I surrender pose.

"Let's get that looked at." Hikari still held the sword at the ready position.

"Remember, this is training. These people we'll be going against won't pull their punches. They'll kick us while we are down." Issei looked to Ravel and Asia.

Kiba bandaged Hikari's shoulder. "When Asia's rested she can see to it."

Akeno got up looking a little dazed. "Ow…" Her miko outfit burned to where the important parts were covered.

"Ok Rias…" Issei smiled to the red haired girl.

 **[** _ **Balance Breaker Scale-mail!**_ **]** He was clad in his red armor and he held out and hand and moved a finger. "Even you need to train."

"I do enjoy a good challenge…" She put down the clipboard and put herself in the ready position.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** He launched himself at her and threw a punch. She dodged and and countered, throwing him. He rolled and ended up on his feet.

"Nice...I can really let loose…"

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** He became a blur and she dodged just in time, his fist was where her head had been.

She summoned a ball of destructive force and launched it where she though he was going to be at. It left a crater and a lot of dust making it hard to see.

"You missed."

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** He was still as fast, but when he hit her, it felt like a mack truck slammed into her, throwing her till a tree softened her landing. She tried getting up, but when a shadow fell over her she held up hands.

"You win."

He helped her up. "You at least dodged, that's better than the last few times. Remember, this man will be cocky, but as soon as he's losing, he'll pull out all the stops."

"And if we don't get rid of key pieces, he won't hesitate to kill a few of yours just to rub salt into the wound." Ravel looked seriously to the red haired King.

"Key pieces being his Queen and Bishop." Kiba looked thoughtful.

"As far as I understand, Bishops are used to either hinder the enemy or heal your own." At Akeno's nod he smiled. "He was dealt a blow when his sister left his service."

"His pride was wounded, so he'll be gunning for you Issei-kun." Tsubaki made the statement.

"I know...why do you think I'm upping the difficulty of all your training? If i'm taken out early, then you all still have a ghost of a chance."

"Time for dinner." Ravel helped up Asia.

Akeno was careful how she walked, least she let something slip. The others helped those that were downed back to the house.

 **xXx**

Katase and Murayama were in the kitchen with Asia, Akeno, Ravel, and Tsubaki. Before them were the ingredients for their future meal.

"Magic doesn't always have to be for combat. You can use it in the kitchen as well. Hikari, boil the water without using the stove." Akeno looked expectantly to the sword wielder.

She looked confused as the rest of the girls were watching her. "How?"

"Hold your hand over the water and think of your energy." When the girls hand glowed red Akeno smiled. "Now, think of fire."

The water started to boil slowly and Akeno smiled.

"Sakura, mince the onions. Asia, take care of the beef." As the girls went for the knives, Akeno took them away. "With magic. Think of what you want to do, then concentrate."

Asia and Sakura looked to each other and then held their hands over said ingredients. They glowed red and then onions and beef exploded, covering the room and everyone in it.

"At least it isn't eggs like yesterday." Hikari looked annoyed.

"All they need to do is throttle down how much energy they're using." Akeno smiled as she wiped the mess off of her face.

"We have been…" Asia looked away embarrassed.

Ravel looked at the onions and in a moment they were in a small pile minced. She looked to the beef and it fell apart in cubes.

"I see what you mean...being one of his dragon-kin makes it hard to keep it at low power. It's not their fault it's exploding." Ravel looked to Akeno. "I had a hard time keeping it low."

"I see…"

"What's taking so long?" Rais's voice came through the door.

"The girls are still learning." Akeno shouted back.

"Ok…"

Akeno left the room and Ravel looked to her clutch mates. "Let's try this again…"

Issei sat with Rias and Tsubaki in the dining room drinking some tea.

"Ok, I'm very confused by something. Why did they say Diodora was from an _upstart house_?" This got the girls attention.

"Ok...I guess a small history lesson. A _long_ time ago there was the Three Way War. Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils were locked in combat. Now there are more out there than just those three factions, but out of all the factions out there, they're the biggest. Anyway what made them _actually_ work together was a fight between two dragons. One of them resides in you Issei. The other is Albion, the White Dragon Emperor, also goes by the Vanishing Dragon. What started their fight, no one knows. After the dragons wrecked havoc on the battlefield, which I may add, they took out a good portion of all three sides and their mercenaries. What was left from the devils were the Three Great Houses. Sitri, Gremory, and Phoenix. Of the Fallen Angels, the followers of Baraqiel, Azazel, and Shemhazai. Of the angels, they followed Michael the Archangel. Now, for the devil houses, they started reincarnating humans, also known as reborns. Reborns, if they want rank and title, they have to _earn_ it. The great devil king granted those that were _worthy_ with the land's from the fallen houses. Baal, Caliban, and the others. The position of Devil King isn't a hereditary title, it's whoever is _worthy_ to hold it. Lord Sirzechs has held _that_ title for a _long_ time now. Any questions?" Rias looked to Issei.

"I'll ask the obvious one, what makes one worthy of becoming the Devil King?"

"The Three Great Houses must agree. And that means deals must be made."

"Deals involving marriages?"

"Yes." Rias looked annoyed. "But they did put in a way out. The match I hired you for."

"A match you're supposed to lose...till you made a new friend. I bloodied his nose before I knew all this, I found him roughing up Ravel. I want to take this _asshole_ down a few pegs...what does holy water do to devils?"

"It burns us, why?" Rias and Tsubaki looked at him concerned.

"I know the bastard regens like no tomorrow, I need a way of disabling him."

"But where would we-"

"-get it?"

"Asia." When he said it, you could see them getting it. "I'm the obvious target, I want them to come after me. She used to be a nun, and _can_ still make holy water."

"She still has true faith…" Tsubaki looked stunned.

"Yes, she does. And since she's new, we'll only get to use this trick once."

"Why?" Rias looked confused.

"I'm betting this match will be televised."

Tsubaki nodded while Rias looked away in thought.

"I just hate using her like this." The way he said it, with regret in in voice, made them look confused. "She just wanted friends…"

"Now she has them, and she has you." Rias took his hand, completely missing the annoyed look Tsubaki was giving her.

"How goes the war council?" Akeno sat next to Issei earning a look from Rais and Tsubaki.

"We have our plan, and we have our bait, now we need the timing." Rias got up.

"Dinner will be soon."

"I'll be back…" Rais left them there.

"Ok…"

 **xXx**

 **Close to midnight.**

Rias sat by the fountain with a book in her hand, as she was reading Issei walked up and sat next to her.

"Your thinking about if you're going to lose huh?" He looked up to the full moon that she was reading by.

"It's still a possibility...What would you do if you were forced to marry someone?" She closed her book and her eyes.

"I'd tell them to piss off. If I didn't have a choice and she didn't want to stay married, get it annulled the next day." His annoyed tone was very sharp.

"The only reason my brother got to be _the_ lucifer is because of the deal made between my father and Risers father. And now I hear whispers that he's trying to make a deal with Sona as the prize...And my father says this will end all arranged marriages…"

"A wise man once said that 'the brighter the picture, the darker the negative.' It seemed to me from the way you explained it, Sitri and Gremory wanted him in that seat, but Phoenix needed a carrot to get on board. They thought that, and don't take this the wrong way, that you wouldn't be ready. They were right. If you hadn't had met me, you would've been chained to that _prick_ , one way or another. He seems like a man with control issues, I didn't ask for much, but I would've done this gig for free just to pound his face into hamburger."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"You would've done that for Ravel?" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"The first time I met him, he was making her cry. I didn't see him hit her, I just assumed he did and did what any older brother should do. Give him a good beating...and now her parents are saying **I'm** the new fiance…" He ran his hands through his hair and down his face in frustration.

"It would be the same with me...it _will_ be the same with me...If I know my father, you would have won the right to court me."

"So I take you on a date and you reject me-"

"Why would I reject you?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"I'm _not_ a devil-"

"That wouldn't matter. Other...species have become devils. Two of Risers pawns are nekomata. It all depends on the _reasoning_ they became devils."

He hung his head. ' _I'm never gonna win this…_ '

' _ **You have three devil girls that wants you...it's because you're strong. Let's add the two humans, both without sacred gears. And now the one that has taken the first wife position. You will never be lonely again.**_ '

' _What about peace and quiet?_ '

"Issei?" He saw her hand wave in front of him.

' _ **Fat chance.**_ '

"Sorry, Ddiag was telling me something. Whats up?"

She giggled and gave him a serine look. "Thanks to you, I'll be free. Most important, all the children will be free from...arranged marriages."

"They'll have to find something new to barter with when that chair opens up again. That's all."

"By that time I'll be head of the family...Sona will be the head of hers...and Riser or Ruval will be the head of Phoenix."

"And everyone will still want me or want me dead. I have _no_ intention of becoming a devil. I can see some lesser house coming for me after this match is over." He stretched and made to get up.

Rias took his hand and kissed it. "Thank you my Lord…" Ddaig laughed hard inside his head.

" _Don't_ call me that...I'm just Issei."

"You are more noble than the three great houses combined. Remember that." She smiled at his confused look as she left for her room.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** I hope this will answer some questions, and if I brought out new ones, let me know. Ja ne. Thanks for reading it for those that reviewed, but it's telling me there's reviews that don't show up to be read. So I'm reposting it in hopes that it fixs the bug. Thanks again ^ _,^;


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **3 weeks later**

Rias looked to Issei worried. He gave the _I knew it_ look. They sat with Tsubaki and Akeno, both had worry in their actions.

"We knew it wasn't going to be long, I think I have an idea…"

"...my father may have had this pushed through." Rias looked away.

"Not your fault." Issei patted her on the back. "Besides, from what you told me about him, I was guessing he would do this." This made her look at him.

"Why would you-"

"Someone that clings tightly to the old ways will find a way to keep them alive." When he said this Akeno and Tsubaki nodded.

"Asia-chan is ready, Ravel-chan was _born_ ready, and I'm ready. Let's do this."

"Ok, Akeno-chan, gather the troops."

"I shall get to the booth." Tsubaki bowed to Issei. "I'll see you soon Issei-kun." And in an instant after the circle was cast, she was gone.

"Let's mess up his face." The look of glee on his features made them worry.

 **xXx**

 **Dimension X**

Where they teleported to looked exactly like the Occult Research Club's room. When the shutters were opened however, all they saw were swirling colors in the sky.

"Alright, Asia-chan, stay with Rias. Ravel-chan, stay with Aki-chan, I'll cause trouble and draw them to the gym." Issei smiled.

"Before you go…" Akeno gave them all a small red glowing ball that they seen her put in her ear.

"Ah...good idea."

"Lets us keep in touch." Ravel didn't like the smile She gave to Issei.

"Right, let's go." Ravel pulled the older along much to her disappointment.

"Remember, don't use your Antioch grenades unless they just used a tear." Issei yelled as everyone went their separate ways.

" _I'm Sona Sitri from the House of Sitri, I shall be overseeing this rating game._ "

" _I'm Tsubaki Shinra from the House of Sitri, I shall be announcing the rating game._ "

"There's our roomie."

" _Are both sides ready?_ "

" _Of course._ " Risers voice came through the air.

"Ready."

" _Begin!_ "

 **xXx**

Akeno and Ravel were outside in the forest part of the "school" grounds setting up illusions and traps. Ravel casted a circle and looked to the older girl.

"If you knew him...why did you take so long to come to him?" She looked confused to Akeno.

"Not now Ravel-chan, we'll deal with that later."

"We'll let you get _right_ to it traitor!" A girl dressed in a gi with a staff flew through the air aiming for Ravel.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** The poor girl didn't even know what hit her.

An enraged look on the blondes face as she threw two _large_ fireballs that struck home.

" _One of Risers pawns, retired._ "

"Bad kitties." Akeno let loose lightning from the sky.

"Mira! You enjoyed that didn't you?!" A Vegas line dancer looked heatedly at the blonde.

"Shuriya, this is nothing personal. But-" A lightning bolt struck the gaudily dressed woman.

" _One of Risers pawns, retired._ "

"Hey Ni."

"What Li?"

The nekomata twins were dodging the lightning bolts just barely.

"We should leave and let Siris handle this." Ni stopped a second too long and was zapped.

" _One of Risers pawns, retired._ "

"Ni!" And another bolt hit Li where she stood in shock.

" _One of Risers pawns, retired._ "

"Those...idiots." A chinese girl stepped out of the woods.

"Over eager I would say." Akeno couldn't help herself.

"It's what they get for running ahead." A woman with three ponytails and a zweihander also stepped out. "Ravel, we can do this easy or hard. I liked you, please do this easy."

"Did you make him stop?" Ravel looked to the woman.

"I am his knight."

"Less talking, more hitting!" Akeno let loose more bolts of lightning.

The chinese girl launched herself at the blonde while the blade wielder went for Akeno. Ravel threw fireball after fireball, her target dodging out of the way. When one struck the girl looked angry.

"Lord Riser just got me this and now it's _ruined!"_

"Then you shouldn't have worn it Xuelan."

"Shut up Siris!"

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Transfer!**_ **]**

Akeno glowed with crimson energy as Ravel took a devastating hand strike to the throat.

" _One of Rias's bishops, retired._ "

As the blonde teleported away choking, the Queen of Rias Gremory put that energy to good use.

Multiple lightning strikes struck the chinese kung fu user and the blade wielder, both of them being teleported away burnt.

"He won't be pleased…" She looked and saw an explosion.

 **xXx**

Issei seemed to feel when Ravel was gravely injured. ' _We knew they would go after her first…_ ' He dodged a sword and dagger strike, he flared his wings and from the chainsaws that some twins were carrying made a two claymores.

"All I see here is _bird_."

"Ile and Nel, get back to Lord Riser." A woman in armor wielding a sword and a dagger stepped forward.

"I….don't think so." Kiba was suddenly behind the twins and in two swipes they were teleported away.

" _Two of Risers pawns, retired._ "

"For a knight, you _don't_ have any honor." She just stood there. "I'm Karlamine, an honorable Knight in the service of _honorable_ Lord Riser of the House of Phoenix."

"Ugh...you don't need to announce yourself for _every_ fight." A woman in a half mask and leathers.

"It is the honorable thing Isabella. Come at me." She squared off against Issei.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Issei launched himself at the dual blade wielder. The woman in leathers came at him from the side, only to be blocked by a white haired rook.

"No, you fight me." The punches she threw hit the other rook, each one seemed like a jackhammer. Koneko didn't see the maids till it was too late.

" _Rias's Rook, Retired._ "

Kiba buried his blade into the maid's as the small rook was teleported away.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Issei seemed to move faster, he was blocking her blades as fast as she was going. A hit from Isabella sent him flying into the gym.

"Good one. My turn."

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** He flew at Karlamine and shattered both his and her blades, his fist slamming into her throat.

" _One of Riser's Knights, retired._ "

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Isabella ducked his roundhouse but wasn't so lucky against Kiba. The maids threw themselves at the two fighting for Rias.

"Ok, time to blow this popsicle stand." Issei yelled as he just got the two dot signal from his magical earbud.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Issei grabbed Kiba and flew out of the entrance he had made, the confused look on the female's faces were there when the building exploded.

" _One of Riser's Rooks, two of Riser's Pawns, retired._ "

"Great shot-" A firebolt struck Kiba, the resulting explosion threw Issei.

"Awwwe...I missed." A woman in a navy blue dress put her hand to her lips.

" _Rias's Knight, retired._ "

"Great, his lead _whore_." Issei stood as Kiba was teleported away.

"Riser is more of a _man_ than you'll ever be."

"If what you call a _man_ is someone that needs to beat up on women just to make himself feel powerful, then your right. _I'm_ not that _**weak**_." When Issei said this, anger laced her features and she threw two more firebolts.

"A _man_ is someone that _**protects**_ the ones he loves, never _uses_ them, and _doesn't_ throw them away like I've seen him do here. He's a _**weak coward**_ that has yet to show his face. Some _**King**_ he is.

"Why...you... _ **bastard**_!"

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Issei became a blur, he slammed a gauntleted fist into her stomach throwing her into the main school building.

"Where is he? Is he here to catch you? Out of all of his pieces you think he would be here for his _Queen_. **Promotion: Queen**." He stood over the downed woman.

"I-I…" She took out a red vial and downed it. She healed instantly, but that didn't stop Issei.

"Think about what I said." His foot flattened her throat, and she was teleported away.

" _Riser's Queen, retired._ "

"A _weak coward_? Isn't that what you are?" The blonde haired and blue eyed heir to Phoenix walked into the main. "I'm the immortal phoenix! You can't kill me."

"I don't need to kill you."

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Issei seemed launched himself at Riser, but then went past him and knocked a girl dressed in a kimono unconscious.

" _One of Riser's Bishops, retired._ "

Some vines came from the ground and entangled Issei, the thorns not breaking his armor.

"You didn't say he was gonna be this good." A man in his early twenties stepped down the stairway, his deep green half robes covering his leathers. His green hair had some twigs and leaves braided into it, his amber eyes held mirth. "At least I can heal."

"Keep him entertained Janus. I need to tell my bride the good news." Riser left and the man sat down as Issei tried to free himself.

"You do realize that you're working for a womanizing egotistical prick right?" For every vine Issei broke, two more seemed to grow to hold him down.

"I was offered my own reserve, too many animals die and too many acres are turned into a cement desert. If keeping you here will get me a five hundred acre plot, I'll gladly do it."

"I'll give you double. I'm a man of my word." His arm rose from the mass of vegetation only to be tied down again.

"Tempting...but no." Janus laughed.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** The fire consumed the plants and the man looked in horror and a massive ball of destruction bore down on him.

He dodged out of the way only to have an icewall block his way. "You would make a great shaman, the elements respond to you easily."

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Janus had no idea what hit him, it was as if one of the great redwoods had come alive and sent him flying through the building.

" _Rias's Queen, retired._ "

Janus slammed into a wall, impaled by an I beam.

" _One of Riser's Bishops, retired._ "

The roof shook and Issei went straight up. What he saw there was carnage. Asia looked burnt to a crisp, her voice cracking as she mewled out in pain.

" _One of Rias's Bishops, retired._ "

As she was teleported away Issei angrily looked to Riser.

 **[** _ **Dragon overbooster!**_ **] [** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Issei glowed with crimson energy and he was just gone.

 **Boom!** The sound barrier breaking startled Rias and Riser, the heir to Phoenix felt as if a thousand swords were slashing him. The flames of his regeneration keeping him alive. He then felt a foreign object in his body and there was a voice behind him.

"A _gift_ from Asia."

" **Hallelujah!** " A chorus of voices came from nowhere, then Risers top half of his body exploded.

Riser reformed, but he was screaming in agony and rolling around on the ground. Issei was in front of Rias.

Risers regeneration kept on flaring, eventually he laid still, twitching.

" _Rias Gremory wins._ "

"That was…"

"I know, let's see how the others are doing." They were teleported to where the others were at.

 **xXx**

Lord Gremory pounded the table. "That was _unfair_ to use _**holy water**_!"

"They're just like Phoenix Tears. They could only use two. _I_ don't see a difference." Sona sat cross armed looking at the current head of the Gremory Household.

"Something like that could _kill_ one of the lessers-"

"He's still alive. His regeneration saved him. After this match I was thinking of banning them anyway. The same with Phoenix Tears. They provide an _unfair_ advantage." Sona looked professionally to him.

"I agree with her." Lord Sirzechs teleported in and sat down. "It should show more about fighting _prowess_ than which _toys_ will gain you the victory. They will be banned from here on out."

"So...her victory stands?" The father looked to the son.

"Yes."

"Then I guess arranged marriage is now abolished…" The defeated look in his eyes and movements got some sympathy from Sirzechs.

"Sorry dad...but I guess the old ways were bound to die sometime."

"...She has won the right she wanted...and Lord Issei has won the right to court her." The elder man teleported away, defeat in his posture.

"I guess you're planning a victory party?" Sona looked to the leader of the underworld.

"Yes...Please inform Lord Issei that he is _required_ to attend." The laughter in his eyes made the girl face-palm.

"Hai Sirzechs-sama."

When Lord Sirzechs had left she drunk her tea. ' _If he was willing to do that for her, how can I turn it toward me? In that way Tsubaki is closer than I am._ '

Her queen teleported in looking angry. "Did you see what he did-"

"We all did...and I think that's what set him off."

"Does the victory stand?"

"Yes, please tell Lord Issei he _must_ attend the victory party."

"Hai Sona-sama." Tsubaki bowed.

"It will be a formal event, be sure he is dressed for it, many of the other houses will be there and he needs to impress them."

"Sairaorg might take for a rival. He is all about strength."

"I guess we'll see what happens."

"I guess we will." She bowed again and teleported out.

' _He is so strong...I wonder…_ '

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** One more chappy done, and its the fight everyone was waiting for. If you have questions, send a pm and I'll be happy to answer them. Thanks for reading. Ja ne. and the next chapter will end this story. Should I do a book 2?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Issei looked in the mirror incredulously. He was dressed in a very fine tux that had a dragon wing on the lapel.

"You have got to be-"

"You're wearing it." Ravel looked at him hard.

"He could take it off." Akeno smiled as Ravel gave her a scalding look.

"If _I_ have to wear _this_ , then he _has_ to wear _that_." She pointed to her red silk dress that was open backed and had a slit up to hip, with matching red flats.

"And who gave you the dress?"

"...my mother…" The blonde girl face-palmed.

Tsubaki came up behind him and fixed his collar.

"You act like you've never worn a suit before."

"I haven't."

"Well now is the time to learn." Her hands stayed on his shoulders.

Rias's dress was a lot like Ravel's, only her bust filled the cups sensually and the high heels made other assets stand out. "What do you think?"

"It's...ok." The unsure tone in his voice making Tsubaki laugh.

Akeno was in a traditional kimono that had a red dragon print on a green background. The white obi helped accentuate her bust. "This is probably the first time he has been asked his opinion on a beautiful girl in a dress."

Tsubaki's kimono was a deep blue background with a snowflake pattern, the green obi also helped with her bust. Katase, Murayama, and Asia all wore nice dresses with dress flats. Koneko was in a traditional kimono of white silk and a red obi. Kiba was also in a tux.

"Is everyone ready?" A familiar maid walked in.

"Yes Grayfia-san, can we get this over with?" She smiled to Issei and bowed her head.

"Of course Lord Issei-"

"Would _everyone_ stop calling me that." The anger in his tone surprised everyone. "I'm not a Lord, I'm just Issei-"

"You act as a _Lord_ should, caring about those that serve you, putting their needs before your own. _That_ is what makes you noble." Grayfia looked him in the eye with all the honesty she could put in her tone. "Never forget it."

He was silent and nodded. "But I am still me."

"There is no doubt Lord Issei." The woman casted the circle and they were all gone.

 **xXx**

The party was now well underway, with Riser _not_ in attendance. Many heads of the devil families looked to the one that defeated the undefeatable. A surely young devil with orange hair, green eyes, and a gaudy yellow zoot suit sauntered over to Sona.

"Hey there beautiful, do you believe in love at first sight or do I need to come back?" The withering glare was lost on the guy as he smiled wider. "Come on babycakes, give me some sugar."

"Dude, lay off. She ain't buying what you're selling." The guy turned and saw Issei there and waved him off.

"Leave little boy before you get hurt." He turned back to see Sona enraged, but he still tried to touch her face.

What stopped him was a red gauntleted hand twisting it up behind the man's back.

"Nah, we're about to have a drink. If you'll excuse us Sona-chan." Issei roughly lead the man away.

"Do you know who I am-"

Tsubaki came up and bowed to her king.

"I see the moron got the note. He acted just as you said he would." Sona smiled as Tsubaki passed her a drink.

"We have done so many favors for him, and with me living with him…"

"Your keeping that red haired harlot in check. You have done well." Sona looked over Rias's dress.

"Ravel is another matter entirely. She acts as if...they're already married." The lost tone in the girl's voice had Sona place a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll have your chance. Now to set that up." Sona smiled as Tsubaki blushed. "What about the others?"

"The two from the kendo club, they have a crush on him. As for the nun, I don't know. She could eventually become a problem."

"I'll work on my end."

Issei came back over looking smug. "I gave him a close look at the door...twice. He got the hint and won't bother you again."

"Thank you. I need to give you something in return for your services...a dance?" Sona looked charmingly at him.

"Uhh...I-"

"I'll lead." She took his hand and lead him to the floor.

 **xXx**

Ravel saw him dancing with Sona. It was obvious that he had never danced in his life. She suppressed a giggle till she spotted Diodora, it appeared that he was lurking on Asia.

"Asia, I need to go to the bathroom." She pulled the other girl with her.

When they were safe in the women's restroom Ravel sat the nun down.

"Ok, it looked like he was going to _creep_ on you." Ravel looked disgusted.

"Are you talking about the shy boy that was walking to me?"

"Yes, he's far from shy. And he's creepy, very creepy."

"Where do you know him from?"

"He's my ex-fiance...but since arranged marriages have become a thing of the past...he'll have to rely on being charming."

"He looks familiar though…" This got Ravel's attention.

"How?"

"After I was excommunicated I wondered till a fallen found me…I wonder if he is the one I had healed…"

"If he was, and he recognized you...he may try and get you. And if you seen his peerage..."

"I...I haven't...I've only seen Rias's and Riser's…" The girl looked confused.

Ravel raised her left hand to her lips and the red disk with the green gem appeared. "Issei, Diodora may have his eye on Asia. I don't know his intentions but...look into it, ok?"

" _Consider it done, I've already had to show someone the door, so I won't be shy about doing it twice._ " His voice came from the gem.

"But...you barely know me-"

" _You're apart of_ _ **my**_ _family. Anyone that messes with you when you don't want to be messed with, has to answer to me._ " He sounded like he was moving.

"Tell me of your life before you left the church."

 **xXx**

A boy that appeared to be around fourteen stood outside the female restroom looking a little confused. He turned his blue eyes to see an angry looking Issei bearing down on him.

"Heya pally, let's get a drink." He forcefully grabbed the kid's shoulder and forcefully walked him to the balcony, just stopping short when a girl with white hair and amber eyes got in his way. She was dressed in a very fine victorian era dress that showed off her bust really well with the low cut neckline.

"Unhand my master-"

"Make me."

"Now, now...I'm sure he has a good reason he wants to talk to me…" Diodora gave his Queen a look.

"Yes Master…" She bowed low and left them there.

When on the balcony he held the boy there. "Now...you have two options, tell me the truth or face the consequences if you don't. What are your intentions for...one of my clutch."

"Well…" Diodora gulped. He had seen how Riser was defeated. "Asia was the one that saved me-"

"I don't remember giving you her name." Issei's brown eyes bored into his blue ones.

"I-It was on the feed...I wanted to say thank you…"

"That's all you better want. Because if I hear of you harassing her, I will _personally_ kick down your door, rip off what little balls you have, and _feed_ them to you. Understood?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Good, get outta my sight." Diodora ran back into the party. "Do you believe him?" He spoke into his gauntlet.

" _No. He spoke too easily._ " Ravel's voice held distrust.

"So he never spoke that easily before. Gotcha. Hikari-chan, Sakura-chan, keep an eye on the bastard; Ravel-chan, keep Asia-chan company. I'm going to have to ask for a favor."

" _What kind of favor?_ "

"Information." He walked back in and found Tsubaki.

" _I'll take her home._ "

Tsubaki looked confused as Issei walked up to her. "I need a favor...what can you tell me about Diodora Astaroth?"

' _Looks like we don't need to set anything up._ ' "What would I get in return?"

"What can I do for you that _isn't_ being reborn into a devil." She hid her frustrated look well.

"Since it's just information, a date. And if you need more information, that will be more dates." He face-palmed and looked at her.

"Deal." She smiled at her small victory.

"What do you need to know?"

"Everything."

"Everything as in…"

"As in: likes, dislikes, how he attains his peerage, how he trains his peerage, his habits, even a few of the skeletons that's hidden in the closet."

"That will mean quite a few dates. Give me a week. Now a dance if you will Lord Issei. I'll lead." She remembered when she saw Sona dancing with him.

 **xXx**

Rias saw him dancing with Tsubaki and gave a jealous glare.

"Well, if you want a dance with Lord Issei, go get it." Akeno sipped her drink.

"After this drink...where are his swordsman?"

"I don't know...I'll look for them."

' _They should be enjoying the party…_ '

Then she overheard something. "The nerve...treating _me_ like that...doesn't he _know_ who I am?"

"Master...you will get her."

"Not with him in the way...he might make a deal…"

"Master, if you have set your sight on her then she is yours. It is my job to ensure your happiness."

"You don't understand. Watch how he _defeated_ Riser Phoenix. In a rating game, we might stand a chance. If we assult his home, we won't."

"I'll talk to him about a deal. Now Master, relax. I'll have Chiara help relax you."

"Thank you…"

' _That was Diodora…_ ' She then spotted Katase and Murayama watching the boy intently. ' _If I didn't know any better...they're spying on him._ '

As the dance ended she walked up to Issei and hugged him from behind.

"I think I should get a dance with the great Lord Issei. I may have some interesting information for him." She winked seductively.

This of course earned a jealous look from Tsubaki.

"Remember our deal. We start dating this next Sunday." Tsubaki smiled as she walked away.

Rias hid her confused look as she turned him around.

"Alright...one more dance...after this one I'm taking a break."

"Ok…" She got in real close to him, she could feel his nervousness. "I heard something interesting, Diodora might be trying to make a deal with you for one of yours."

The hateful look in his eyes startled her. "Looks like I'll have to refuse that offer."

She then lead him away from the floor. "If you want, I can talk to him…"

"No, thank you. I already told him what was going to happen if he messed with her without her consent. And I honor my word."

"I would expect him to start courting her then."

"If she says no and he doesn't leave her alone...then I'll make good on my promise."" The way he said it made her shudder, not in fear, but in pleasure. ' _If he was like that for me…_ '

He sat down and she took the opportunity and sat in his lap, wrapping her arm around his neck. "Lord Issei...If he wants her, he'll stop at nothing to get her."

"Tsubaki is getting me info on him already. No need to help out."

"Think about if something happened to...Ravel, or myself...what would you do?"

"I'd bury the motherfucker."

"Exactly."

"For this you need an element of tact. Something that you're...lacking." She hung her head.

"You're right, if it was just me, I'd rip his balls off."

"But if he sends his Queen, Svetlana, she could sweet talk you. Just like your trying to get info on him, he'll try and get info on you. I'll have Akeno mess with your records."

"What will it cost me?"

"Nothing."

"As a wise man once said, _nothing can get awfully expensive_." He gave her a look as she ensured he saw her bust and a nipple slip.

"Just something to think about." She kissed him full on the lips.

He was shocked still, then pushed her off his lap. "I'm damaged goods." He looked sadly at her and left quickly.

She picked herself up and fixed her dress. ' _He's not damaged...but then that means he's done nothing with...anyone…_ ' "I have to...make him see how perfect he is." She looked sadly in the direction he ran.

 **xXx**

Lords Gremory and Phoenix sat on another balcony each with a drink in their hands.

"You know...I had hoped that she woulda took to Riser…"

"My son doesn't learn quickly...if anything he could learn from her and Lady Sona."

"The way he was defeated though…" Lord Gremory shuddered. "I could feel the burn from my booth…"

"It seems that Lord Issei was right. My Ravel was being abused. I talked to Siris, one of his Knights." Lord Phoenix was despondent.

"Then...what will you do?"

"I'll move his peerage to mine and my wife's. If he did that to his own little sister, what else has he done to them?"

"You're taking them away?" The shocked look in his eyes translated to his tone.

"If he can't treat them right, he doesn't deserve them. And besides, I gave Lord Issei my blessing to marry my daughter."

"He did fight for her…"

"And that's not the only reason why. He hit me for not believing her." Lord Phoenix laughed at Lord Gremory's confused look. "It proved he wasn't intimidated by me, and also proved his strength."

"I remember when I first met him, he broke some kids nose for insinuating that he and Ravel had had sex…" Lord Gremory smiled. "He's violent. But he uses it well. And now my daughter wants to move in with him."

"I'd let her."

"After all, he has the right to court her now." He smiled and laughed.

"And we can give fatherly advice to him…" Lord Phoenix laughed.

"So I take it Riser will not be succeeding you?"

"He's a brat that has been given everything...If Lord Issei would marry my daughter and be reborn...I could see him as head of the Phoenix family, but Ruval will take his place for now." The elder Phoenix sat his drink down.

"At least my son is wise...he was prepared in case she would win. And with that purebloods will vanish..."

"I don't really think so. All we have to do is foster good friendships between our children. Then we can still have purebloods."

"That will be hard if their like Riser."

"As long as we don't make the same mistakes…"

"Then everything will be set."

"Maybe…" He smiled as he drained his glass.

 **xXx**

Issei teleported to his home only to find it has been changed into a mansion. With a few new borders. He saw Rias's peerage getting settled in along with Ravel's annoyed look.

"When did this happen?"

"Since you fought for my sister, you deserved a reward."

"And the new borders?"

"Package deal."

"And it's too late to tell you to take it back huh?"

"Yup."

Issei hung his head. "Fine...I'll be in my room."

Ravel followed him and when in the spacious master bedroom sat by him on the bed.

"I'm sorry...but with you gone...I couldn't stop it."

"It's ok...I didn't see this coming...that also means we'll have Rias here as well."

"I...I can sleep in here i-if you want…" Her nervous tone and shaky hand calmed as he held her hand.

"Only if you want to." His reply made her smile.

"Asia had a pretty sheltered life...so It's normal for her to think of others before herself."

"About that...Diodora will try and make a deal for her."

"And you'll refuse. I know you will." Ravel smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"Yup, you don't treat family like their appliances…" His look darkened. "I'm gonna turn in, I have a feeling it's going to be a _long_ day tomorrow."

He laid down expecting Ravel to leave, what startled him was when she laid down beside him and hugged him.

"Sleep well Issei-chan…"

 **xXx**

A brown haired and eyed girl dressed in a gothic lolita dress that didn't show off her 'A' cup, sat at a table next to the white haired and amber eyed girl that was previously dressed in the low cut victorian dress.

"Lana-chan-"

"Svetlana-san." She looked hard at the girl.

"Svetlana-san, you want me to go to the human realm and watch Issei-sama's house?" At the nod from the white haired girl she gulped.

"As Diodora-sama's Queen, I ensure his happiness."

"Hai. Svetlana-san. As his Knight it is my duty to carry out his orders."

"If you see a way for Diodora-sama to get a chance at her, report, _do not_ take **any** violent action. You saw how he defeated Riser-sama." The normally stoic Queen shuddered.

"And since it's not a rating game…" The knight shuddered.

"Fabienne-chan...this is dangerous, so _**don't**_ get caught."

"Hai." With that the demonic wings flared and she was gone.

A girl that was dressed in a plain royal blue dress that came to the knees, short sleeved and showed off her ample 'B' cup. Her dark red hair and her green eyes looked to her Queen.

"What would you have of me?"

"Michala, find any piece of dirt you can on Lord Issei. If he won't deal then we can blackmail."

"I'm Lord Diodora's Knight, I will do as you ask." She bowed and left.

"If you won't see reason Lord Issei, then I'll bring you to your knees." She walked in to see a blonde female head bobbing up and down from Diodora's crotch and a blue haired girl pleasuring herself sitting on the armrest with one of his hands on the blondes head and the other on the blue haired girls 'B' cup. She stripped down to nothing and sat on the other armrest, the blue haired girl put her hand in Svetlana's crotch and pure bliss was felt by all.

 **xXx**

Akeno looked at her work and smiled. ' _This should throw everyone off, if they look for any of these people, they are conveniently dead._ ' She put the doctored files back and closed out the magical system, then unplugged the magical hacking device from the computer she was at.

As she left she felt as if she was being watched. When she teleported out the feeling left her. ' _That's the good thing about teleporting out, they can't follow you…_ ' She then looked out the window and saw a brown haired girl sitting on a rooftop seeming as if that was where she was supposed to be. ' _I knew he was going to send someone…_ '

Katase walked up behind her and nodded. "I felt that girl's eyes on this house as soon as she arrived. I don't know why she's here, but I can find out."

"No...I suggest we wait for the Master of this house to take care of the issue. If he does, in his usual way...then Diodora-sama will have to find a new Knight."

"This is my home too. I had to leave my parents behind...I don't want them to suffer because of _this._ " Sakura held up her left hand.

"They won't suffer...and if they do, _we'll_ handle it." Akeno smiled to the girl.

"She's been out there an hour or so."

"Sakura, ask Kiba to check it out, he's a flirt anyway."

"Ok…"

The girl left Akeno to stare back out the window. ' _If I would send anyone, it would be a Knight._ '

She then opened her palm and a translucent bust of Rias appeared.

" _Let me guess, one of his peerage is already watching the house?_ "

"Hai, I think it's one of his Knights, but I'm not sure."

" _Well, have your familiar look for any magical listening spells, I'll see if anyone put any wire taps on our phones, magical or otherwise._ "

"Hai Rias-sama, I'll ask Koneko to send hers as well, I sent Kiba to check out our voyeur."

" _And if Lord Issei wants to take care of it,_ _ **don't**_ _let him. Our territory, we protect it._ " The wink she gave Akeno gave her an idea.

"Hai Rias-sama." She closed her palm and looked down. When her familiar appeared and orders were given, it disappeared.

' _She wants Issei to owe us…I fail to see how that will help us get him._ ' She shrugged her shoulders and closed the blinds.

 **xXx**

Fabienne looked over to the target's house again. The magical earbud only slightly visible. ' _They'll have found my most obvious ones by now, let's see if I can tap in now._ ' She tapped the earbud and got a phonecall.

"- _om, I'm really enjoying my stay here, but the cooking rotation-_ "

" _Dear, I didn't fight you on letting you move out, but if he had two boarders alread-_ "

" _It's ok mom, really-_ "

" _Have you made him that stew yet?_ "

" _Not yet mom!_ "

" _It's how I got your father to-_ "

" _I know mom._ "

" _Then I should expect to hear something soon about your_ _ **relationship**_ _with him._ "

" _It is advancing!_ "

" _Now honey-_ "

" _And_ _ **this**_ _is one of the reasons I moved out!_ "

' _I guess meddling parents aren't just found in the underworld._ '

" _Now dear, all I want is what's best for you. He does seem like a thug though._ "

-click-

' _I think I have a way in now._ ' She tapped her earned again.

" _He won't deal with Diodora-san._ "

" _How do you know this?_ "

" _You should've heard what he said to him._ "

" _Then-_ click-"

A blonde haired and blue eyed boy sat next to her holding her earbud.

"You know...it's not polite to listen in on conversations." He gave her a charming smile.

"We do as we're told...but I guess you already knew that."

"Yes...but you should know of the temperament of Issei-sama. All he needs is just an excuse to do as he said he would, not that I know what he said."

"You mean-"

"Did you watch the match against Riser-sama?"

"Yes…" The girl shuddered.

"Then you know what could happen if he found out about you. I'm Kiba by the way. I could take you to a cafe if you wish."

"But as a knight-"

"- We carry out orders, yes. But I wasn't _ordered_ to drop you, just _check_ you out...and I do like what I see."

She blushed at his wondering eyes.

"I know I don't have breasts as big as the others…"

"Sometimes it's not about size, but the quality of the person."

She became putty in the palm of his hand. Hand in hand they left to get some coffee.

 **xXx**

The morning was the usual chaotic mess, and Akeno was the breakfast cook. Katase and Murayama were helping her as Asia and Koneko was getting the bowls, plates, and western wear. Rias and Ravel wasn't there, but Kiba was walking in the front door with a smile.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary." Akeno smiled a knowing smile.

"Diodora-sama is trying to find an in, trouble is, he did." He looked to Katase and Murayama.

"No-"

"I don't blame the girl, she was just following orders. Fabienne-chan was _very_ forthcoming."

"First name basis…" Akeno sounded like she was checking something off of a list. "Are you going to break her heart?"

"She's interesting."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" They heard Ravel's angry voice carry from upstairs.

"I guess we know where she was at then." Akeno said to herself.

"But…" Katase looked fearful.

"Only one thing to do. I'll have Koneko and Kiba watch their homes." Akeno looked to them. "If _anything_ happens, let me know."

"Use our familiars?" The white haired rook looked questioningly to her Queen.

"During the school day, yes. Afterward, no."

"AND GET SOME _CLOTHES_ ON!"

Akeno smiled knowing what kind of fireworks were going on upstairs.

Tsubaki teleported in looking annoyed.

"I have to thank someone for scrubbing Lord Issei's record, but Lord Diodora has done the same."

"What if-"

"Sirzechs-sama has decreed that _any_ sleeper is harmed in any way, the same is done to the offender."

"Sleeper?" Murayama looked confused.

"Humans that aren't aware of the _real_ world." Kiba looked away.

"Remember when you were still deciding on weather to be turned into dragon-kin? You had become an awakened human, one that was still human but knew of the supernatural world." Koneko looked upward when there was a loud bang and the sound of someone rushing down the stairs.

"I have to try that again…" Rias looked a little happy.

"You were pushed out of the bath." Tsubaki looked annoyed. ' _At least I can count on Ravel-chan to keep Rias in check._ '

"And Lord Diodora is sending his Queen to-"

"When she comes send her packing." Issei's annoyed voice came from the doorway to the spacious kitchen. Rias just winked at him.

Ravel walked in past him and if looks could kill, Rias would've been dead many times over.

"I heard something interesting though from Fabienne-chan, she used be be a saint." That silenced the room.

"What about the others?"

"They too were holy women as well before Diodora Astaroth got ahold of them. Queen Svetlana Abramova, Bishop Chiara Sabbatini, Bishop Millie Bartlett, Knight Fabienne Jobin, Knight Michala Polakova, just to name a few."

"She wasn't told to _not_ talk about them." Issei looked a little surprised.

"They're so used to serving that he was able to mold them quickly, this isn't a problem you can solve with your fists Lord Issei. You need to have some tact about this and let us handle it." Kiba looked Issei squarely in the eye.

"When things get messy, **I'll** settle it." He gave a serious look.

"And just so you know, he takes them in _all_ ways. She was _**well**_ experienced in what we did last night." That just made Issei look angrier.

"And he thinks he's going to-"

"He won't even get to do that with her." Rias looked to a scared Asia.

"I-I know those names...they were branded witches...after they left the church…"

"He touch's her and he's a deadman." The finality made a few of the ladies shudder.

Akeno and Tsubaki each took a hand. "He's not going to dare to try anything so soon."

"I saw how you took out Riser. Everyone that was watching could feel some sympathy for the burning he endured...He's going to wait till he thinks he can win."

"And that's when I get to rip off his balls."

"Why...protect me?" She looked to the man that reincarnated her.

"You're family. If someone threatens you, handle it; if you can't handle it, _I_ step in and ensure they have an _**understanding**_ of how things work. I just want you happy. If you find a guy that's worthwhile, fantastic."

She _knew_ that she had found something special. Asia started to cry. Ravel pulled her into a hug as Rias smiled.

"I'll talk to my brother-"

"Don't, let the little prick come and make a mistake." Issei was looking like he wanted an excuse to smash Diodora.

"If Issei isn't there, _we'll_ take care of it in his stead." Sakura smiled as she got in on the group hug that Ravel started.

"We're sisters." Hikari hugged her.

"Issei...I know you want to end this quick...but let's listen to Kiba on this. With a few moves we'll be able to shut him down." Tsubaki interlaced her fingers with his. "I'll talk to Sona-sama today and get some plans in the works."

"And we need to continue training. If things go the way I feel they're going to go…" Akeno wrapped herself around his other arm.

"And I'll talk to a blacksmith about armor and arms. Can't use loners forever." Kiba smiled at the scene.

"Lets eat. We have a big day."

"That we do."

Rias looked like she was already making plans.

 **Fin Book 1**

 **A/n:** Thanks for all the reviews, even the ones that were wiped when I re-posted. I have no Idea when I'll get to book 2, but when I find my muse for it, it will go up. As for the names I came up with Diodora's peerage, I used a random name generator. I might keep it as a Issei X Ravel, I don't know. It was fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it. And for any future flames, they will keep me warm. Ja ne.


End file.
